Even Though I Walk Through the Darkest Valley
by allisonfreedman
Summary: A Mate. The only thing he lacks. But after centuries of searching he's finally found her in a modern day high school.But she is the last thing he expected, and she doesn't want to cooperate. But he's been looking so long and he must make her his. If he only knew what he was dealing with. My Very First FanFiction! (I upped the rating just in case, don't be too worried though.) :)
1. Prologue

Intro: Dracula POV

I resisted the urge to let out an annoyed hiss as I stepped off the plane into the bright sunlight streaming through the windows of the airport. I quickly slipped through the crowds after getting my passport checked, not bothering with getting my luggage; Maxwell and Caleb would have it ready at the limo. I looked out into the crowds of people bustling around me and let out a small sigh, it was exhilarating knowing how close I was getting to her. I could sense her, barely, but it was there and that in itself was satisfying. I smiled slightly at that thought. "Eric? Do you sense her?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled at the woman accompanying me off the plane. "Yes, Marissa, there is something," I said quietly.

She smiled," So she's been her."

"It's been a while, but yes, she has."

She smirked saying nothing more.

We found Maxwell and Caleb at the rented limo and were quickly situated inside, finally shielded from the sun. We drove in peace for some time but it was all too obvious there was a question everyone wanted answered. "Master, where is our next move?" Caleb finally asked the question hanging over everyone. I sighed and leaned back. I truly wasn't sure myself, she was young and she had been in this area at some point, but that was the extent of my knowledge of her. She could be anywhere in the United States. I couldn't help the frown that came at that thought. I was impatient to get out of these States and back to Romania, but they held the one thing I lacked, and I wasn't leaving without it. I sat back up and looked at each of my associates' expectant faces.

"We stay here for now, in St. Paul. It's a starting point. If nothing turns up we expand our search to surrounding states." I finally said wearily. They nodded their understanding and turned back to their phones and laptops, I turned and looked out the tinted windows at the city surrounding me and smiled. My mate would soon be found. _You can't hide forever_, I thought quietly.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Hey Guys! If you're this THANK YOU! From the bottom of my heart. It means so much to me that you guys are actually reading my story. So this whole just basically started out as a random idea and I wasn't even going to publish it cause it's a very different idea. So I'm new to being an author so bear with me cuz I'm sure there is writers block on the horizon but I promise you I will not abandon this story! I'm nervous but super excited to be trying this out but I will finish what I've started. Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: Yeah, um are these required? I've seen them on every story though soo…as much as I wish I came up with the ideas behind Dracula, last time I checked I'm not Bram Stoker. Darn.

Chapter 1: Faith POV

"It's a Good Morning!

Wake up to a brand new day,

This morning

I'm stepping, stepping on my way."

I groggily roll over in my bed to look at my alarm clock still blaring Mandisa's Good Morning. It's 6:07 a.m. I groan and lay there on my back willing myself to get out of my warm sheets. I finally get up and turn it off and stretch out my back. "If only it was a good morning" I mumble to myself as I walk over to my closet to pick out today's outfit. Still, I hum the tune while getting ready for school. Ugh, school. Mind you I'm not one of those people who hates school and counts the days until summer from the first day back, on contrary school was one of my favorite places to be. But high school, that was different. I'd been worried all summer about my transition from my small private school that I'd been enrolled in since kindergarten to a public high school. PUBLIC high school. I hadn't been in public school a day in my life. Granted it hadn't been as bad as I had thought but the first two weeks were starting to get to me. I mean since when has getting up at 6:00 been considered 'sleeping-in'. I sighed as I picked out a light denim skirt and navy peasant blouse wondering what to pair with it for contrast. I immediately went for my peach/orange and white polka dotted scarf. I changed quickly and went down to the bathroom to brush out my hair. I looked at it in the mirror and shrugged. It was decent. I didn't have time to mess with it anyways I concluded with another look at the clock, 7:10, which confirmed that I would miss my bus if I didn't hurry. I hurriedly put on a bit of mascara and blush not bothering with anything else. I rushed downstairs to see my mom baking some eggs for my siblings, the lucky ducks were still in their pajamas, they didn't have to leave the house until eight.

"Good morning, mom" I greeted her with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, which she returned.

"Good morning, Faith," she said smiling ruffling my hair. I smiled back but gasped as I saw the clock behind her read 7:20.

"I have to go, mom, I'm going miss my bus again!" I said with another quick hug as I grabbed a granola bar and ran to slip on my flats and grabbed my backpack. She followed behind me and waved me off as I rushed out the front door and ran down the street to the small intersection where my bus would be momentarily. I made it there just as the bus was pulling up.

After my usual greeting of "good morning" I quickly went to sit a couple rows back. _The only advantage of being the first stop_ I thought to myself as I settled in to the seat. With luck I would get it to myself, not many people rode the morning bus. I played with the ring around my left third finger. _True love waits_ I thought mulling over the phrase engraved around the band. I laughed to myself, '_not like there's anyone I'm even considering'_, I reminded myself. I quickly pull out my planner and look over the new verse at the top of the page. "Matthew 24:35- Heaven and earth will pass away, but my words will never pass away." I quietly recite. I smile and hug the planner looking out the window as we near the school sending up a silent prayer of thanks, _Thank you for knowing the exact verse I needed today, Lord_.

Dracula POV

'_Luck is truly on my side' _I thought with a smirk. Finding a trace of her had been lucky enough but finding her aura so prominent in these cities was almost more than I could have hoped for. She lived here. _"And you thought we had another few years of searching ahead_" I continued my train of thought.

"How do we track her down now, Eric?" Marissa asked the excitement evident in her tone. I smirked; she was enjoying the thrill of the hunt as much as me, possibly more. "_She doesn't have anything at stake though" _I reminded myself.

"Are you ready to go back to school, Marissa."

A/N : Hey everyone! AHH! I'm liking this so much. It's exhilarating to write so I hope you guys are enjoying it, sorry if the beginning was slow but I need you guys to get a feel for Faith's lifestyle. Oh and the song I put in the beginning as Faith's alarm is pretty great you guys should check it out it's Mandisa's "Good Morning" and it's super catchy so I apologize in advance for it getting stuck in your head. I LOVE YOU GUYS! More to come soon! Promise!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys! Another chapter up! This writing and posting thing is EXHILERATING. I mean how cool is it to come on the site and see your own story at the top of the page. That's pretty cool in my opinion. Well enough of my rambling I should get to the story only after doing….

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Dracula. Sad bananas. But I definitely claim Faith as mine. So yeah Faith and Marissa are mine and I'm proud of it! On with the story.

Dracula POV

I easily passed for a junior. Maxwell and Caleb accompanied me while Marissa decided to pass as a sophomore, pointing out the advantage of her being able to easily scout out the lower grades. I agreed deciding she knew more about these things than I did. I hadn't been in a school for a couple centuries while she was very much up to speed on the new education systems. Now came the hard part, where to start. We had found the area she lived in but unfortunately it included multiple schools, any of which she could attend. I considered splitting the group to scout out the different schools but I knew it wouldn't work well. We had to take it one school at a time. "We could tour the different schools!" Marissa suddenly exclaimed.

"Tour?" I asked completely at loss.

She turned to me, her eyes fiery with excitement. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before! That way to can find which one you sense her in without committing to multiple schools, we save time and energy. Not as many people to remember us or too many wasted hour wandering the halls of a school she may or may not even be enrolled in."

I smiled, she would never cease to amaze me with her problem-solving skills; it was why I had picked her in the first place. "Well what are we waiting for then?" I asked quietly.

Faith POV

"Why not, Faith? He's cute enough! I really think he likes you!" Josie whispered excitedly. I merely rolled my eyes at her, would my friend ever stop trying to set me up? How many times did I have to tell her I wasn't interested in more than friendships?

"NO, Josie I don't want to go out with anyone, I've told you this before." She giggled as she looked across the room at the boy in question and leaned back in, "Why not, Faith? You know the dance is in less than a week and you need to find a date!"

"As much as it may surprise you I actually don't want to go the homecoming dance and am perfectly content with remaining 'single' on my facebook status" I countered my tone nonchalant. She pretended to pout, "You're never going to let me set you up, are you?" I sighed and looked at my friend. Josie was one of my friends I had made since coming to the high school. She was popular but very nice, still not someone I ever thought would reach out to me. She seemed to see me as a poor lost duckling whom she was kind enough to take under her wing. Not that I minded, under Josie's 'wing' was no terrible place to be, although I still wished I hadn't told her I was a private school kid; to her that seemed to be synonymous with the word 'nun' and 'fun sponge'. Thankfully I had been able to prove her wrong on the fun part but she was still convinced I wanted to die alone with cats, something I continually assured her was false, I was allergic to cats.

I sighed and was about to answer her question when the first hour (Civics) teacher came in and started the class, so I merely smiled back at Josie teasing her with an eye roll instead of answering her question. _I wish she would understand, Lord. Why does no one else seem to share my values?_ I silently prayed.

A/N: I hope you guys are liking it. No worries things are going to start picking up very soon ;) reviews are very much appreciated and I'd like to thank my first reviewer who remained anonymous. Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas of Dracula or anything like that. I do however take full ownership of my characters Faith Allison and Marissa Starler and I guess Maxwell and Caleb, they don't matter as much though.

A/N: Hey guys! Time for chapter 3! Who's excited? ME. Okay sorry guys I'm really getting caught up in this writing thing. I just wanted to thank both of my anonymous reviewers and a special thanks to tei768 and zeengy for adding my story to your alert list. I'm honored! I wasn't expecting anybody to even take a second look at my story. So thanks again everyone! On with the story…

Faith POV

"Can you believe it? I mean, I know it's not the norm to be single but since when does that mean that I have to get lovesick over any guy who is deemed 'cute' or 'hot'?" I confided in my closest friend Kira about my conversation with Josie. Kira was my closest friend at the school and although we didn't have any classes together we had gotten lucky with having the same lunch. I had known Kira since the third grade at my old private school and she was one of my only friends enrolled in the same high school as me. She was fluent in sarcasm but truly cared about me and was the only person I knew who shared my values on dating and boys in general.

She shrugged, "Faith, it's just her way of 'looking out for you'. She thinks you can't get a boyfriend on your own, which you totally could, and she wants to help you." I rolled my eyes again, Kira would have no problem finding boys willing to date her when she was ready; I was a different story. She had about two inches on me and had long, straight blonde hair, that she kept in perfect condition. I, on the other hand, had brown hair, that walked a thin line between frizzy and wavy, and was on the short side at 5'3". Where Kira had the right curves I might as well have been a stick. Kira also had bright hazel eyes that she argued continually were nowhere near as pretty as mine, which I continually denied. I used to like my eyes but the had become too strange and abnormal.

I sighed and grabbed my chocolate milk quickly finishing it off as we grabbed our trays and left the lunchroom with time to wander before our next class started. Kira had to go by the nurses for allergy medication so I went off to the arts center to sit down and work on memory for the remaining 10 minutes of lunch before I had to go to choir. I quickly opened up my Bible to Proverbs. _Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him and he will make your path straight. Do not be wise in your own eyes; fear the Lord and shun evil _I quietly repeated the words when the two-minute bell suddenly rang startling me out of my thoughts I quickly gathered up my things and hurried off to choir still committing the words to memory.

Dracula POV

I let out a growl of frustration under my breath as I followed one of the administrators through the school. This was the third school we had toured and I already knew it wasn't hers. I could tell only a few moments after coming through the door now I had to subject myself to a long tour of the entire school and the administrator's spiel on its academia, sports, technology. I wasn't here for any of that. It was enough to drive me insane, especially since this was the third one. "And her we have our gymnasium where we have recently repainted. We host almost all our sports right here in this gym. It was built when the school was founded and is incredibly…" The administrator prattled on cheerily. I snapped out of my thoughts, I could feel her aura. Why though? I hadn't felt it anywhere else in the entire school. Unless…

"Is this gym open to the public?" I asked, interrupting the continued talk about how all the schools sports teams were ranked in the top of their divisions. The team all turned quickly to look at me. Marissa cocked her head questioningly as the administrator stopped midsentence. "Urm…well. Yes, it is, but usually only on weekends unless it is during the summer." He turned his back again and picked up his monologue right where he had left off not noticing the neither I nor the rest of my team was following any longer. Caleb quietly came up to the circle that was forming. "Master?" I turned to him and the rest of the group, "I felt her again," I stated, "But she isn't enrolled here." I quickly added to avoid confusion. "Which is why you asked about public hours," Marissa surmised, "So she lives near here, it's a place of convenience for…running I'll bet," she continued with her conjecture, motioning to the track that looped around the gym as a second story.

"Or," I said, "she could play a sport for a different school; they host in this gym." Marissa couldn't contain a smirk, "I guess that walking school brochure has its uses." She said, referring to the administrator we had been following. I couldn't help but chuckle knowing she hated these tours as much as I did but I quickly became serious again, "We can rule out some of the farther schools, we'll go to the one closest to here next. She can't live to far out if she comes here often." The crew nodded as we hastily exited the school before the 'walking brochure' as Marissa aptly named him, came back for us. I just hoped we wouldn't be too late finding my bride. I had been dismayed to find others of my kind were also in this area; which lead me to believe she was a shared mate. _Just my luck that I'm going to have competition trying to claim her first, I_ have _to claim her first_ I continued to myself. The hunt was on.

A/N: YAY! Chapter 3 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY chapter 4 is up. The chapter you guys have been patiently waiting for. Sorry for the delay but I was busy making every muscle in my body hate me at volleyball camp and going without any sleep because the dorms had absolutely no AC. So yay for that. Thank you everybody for your reviews and favorites and everything! You guys rock! Enough about me though, on with the story….

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets aren't blue, I like writing this story for you, so if you want more then please don't sue. (but seriously)

Dracula POV

It had been a month since I had first felt her presence and started our search; a long and boring month of guesswork. It had taken a lot of shots in the dark and far-fetched conjectures but we had gotten lucky early and were quickly closing in, I just hoped I found her well before my competition. We weren't able to get a tour of the closest high school until the next week and I was restless. For a creature subjected to all of eternity and used to watching decades pass, suddenly that week felt like centuries. The day finally came and we arrived at the school around 8:30, the school that I immediately knew as hers. I could smell her aura everywhere around it, it smelled like violets and mist; it was heavenly and I took it in greedily. I didn't even have to tell the team. They merely smiled in relief, knowing how close this search was to being over. It was very close to being over; we would have her soon. We had no chance to talk as an administrator suddenly showed up for our tour. Somehow this one was much more bearable and I took in the details hoping to get clues on the whereabouts of my bride.

Marissa POV

Eric was completely attentive throughout the tour, but that was to be expected. We all knew how long he had been searching for his mate and we were all happy for him that we were finally closing in on her. I was worried though. We wouldn't have time for romance. Eric would have to take her from her life and claim her quickly to secure her as his. She was a shared mate, and if we didn't get to her first she would be taken away by someone else, someone who I was sure would not treat her well, not as well as Eric. I hoped for her own sake that she wouldn't fight it. Suddenly the bell signaling the end of class rang and the halls and commons began rapidly flooding with students. Hundreds and hundreds, how _were_ we going to find her?

Faith POV

"Faith, you okay?" Jonathan was catching up with me to walk to fifth period after class like we did everyday, "You're acting all distant today, something bothering you?" he said concerned. I shook my head quickly and smiled at him quickly, "No I'm fine, Jonathan, just feeling a little off today," I apologized. I'd being feeling strange all day, like I was constantly about to break into goose bumps. I shrugged it off, _it's just cold in the school today, that's all_ I told myself. I followed Jonathan down the stairs to cross the busy commons. We dodged circles of people engaged in gossip trying to get through quickly while other people tried to do the same in the opposite direction with the limited space not occupied by the groups of people standing around. Jonathan bumped into an administrator and a few students along the way whom I promptly found myself accidently doing the same to. As I turned to apologize I found myself facing a tall boy who looked to be a junior or senior. Boy wasn't the right word for him though, he had pale skin that looked as though it didn't see much sun and jet black hair, cut short but not buzzed. But that wasn't what truly drew my attention, what I found myself staring straight into were his eyes. They were a bright, sharp green and though they were handsome there was something about them that sent a shiver down my spine and held me enraptured but I couldn't place it. Suddenly after what felt like an eternity but must have only been around three seconds I felt a tug on my arm from Jonathan and heard the two minute bell, "Come on, Faith, we're going to be late to class," he teased as he pulled me toward the class. "Um, sorry, excuse me," I stuttered out an awkward apology and turned away hastily my cheeks burning, had he caught me staring? Thank goodness Jonathan had come back. I glanced back as I walked away only to see him staring after me with surprise and confusion written all over his face… I sat down at my desk in class and tried to put the encounter from my mind but I had so many questions. Why had I stared at him anyway? I was totally not interested! And why had he been looking at me so funny after I left? _Focus, Faith, focus!_ I yelled at myself internally as I tried unsuccessfully to turn my thoughts back to science.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys I am soooo nice. Two chapters in one day? Granted this one is short but still THAT is an accomplishment.

Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME. That about covers it…

Dracula POV

I continued to follow the administrator guiding us through the school, Marissa and Caleb ahead of me and Caleb behind, when the bell rang signaling the end of class. The commons steadily filled with students as we forged ahead feeling like salmon swimming upstream getting jostled by students going the opposite direction through the crowds. I was about to make it through the a more open area of the commons when I felt a burning sensation as a girl bumped into me. I stepped back in surprise, what had she just done? She turned to apologize but stopped short as she faced me and I stood stunned and studied the girl before me. She had long wavy honey-brown hair that came about 5 inches shy of her waist and a clear complexion that was neither tan nor pasty. But none of those feature were what caught my attention. Her eyes were a brilliant, pure lavender framed by dark lashes and they seemed as though they could see my every thought and emotion but they portrayed her every emotion as well, and right now I unsettled her. Her eyes were beautiful and breathtaking,_** She**_ was breathtaking. Suddenly, a boy came up behind her and grabbed her elbow, pulling her from her fearful trance and said something I didn't catch pulling her gaze from mine and bring a small blush to her cheeks. The bell rang again as she turned away after muttering a quick apology and hastily followed the boy, glancing back in confusion, an emotion I was definitely sharing. "Eric? What are you doing?" Marissa came back as the crowds thinned as the bell rang again. I turned to her with a smirk and said quietly, "It seems I've found my bride."

A/N: Annnnnnnd CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahaha. Not really but I'm going to pretend I actually know how to write a cliffhanger. Stay tuned! More to come. Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter but that was the best place to end it so yeah.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Guess who's a writing maniac? MEE. Haha. Well they met! EXCITING. The story is picking up isn't it? I'll try to keep updating!

Disclaimer: I'm poor and have nothing to give you if you sue me, so it's not worth it.

Marissa POV

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Eric, you've been here all of 20 minutes and you already found her?" "Strangely enough, she's the one who bumped into me so technically _she_ found me…" He continued thoughtfully as if I hadn't interrupted. "Eric!" I hissed sharply, "What happened?"

He sighed, "she bumped into me while we were going through the commons, which wouldn't have been noticeable except for the fact that she burned me…" "BURNED you? What, was she drinking holy water and spilled it on you?" I cut him off abruptly. "Marissa stop it." He chided me in a nonchalant tone, "I don't know why she burned me but she did. What's important is that I found and I know what she looks like." He smirked, "She is quite beautiful, and…innocent." I smiled, well we had her now, I just hoped the master wouldn't become too impatient with her. "Have Maxwell get the school files on the laptop," he said, "We have some research to do."

Maxwell POV

It was hard to hack the school file but now that we had them I'd easily gotten it so that the computer would narrow the search depending on details I plugged in. The master was looking over my shoulder as I set it up and I quickly got it ready. "What grade, Master?" I asked; that would give us a starting point. "Freshman," he answered, "She was very young." I narrowed the search to freshman girls; still over 300 results. "Any other clues?" I asked quietly. "Physical science, she was carrying her textbook for her next class." I typed in physical science 5th period, only about thirty girls, much more manageable. I started clicking through the different profiles, there was a picture attached to each profile so she should be easy enough to identify. "Stop," the master suddenly commanded after only a few clicks, "that's her."

Dracula POV

I recognized her immediately. It was hard to miss those beautiful eyes. I analyzed her picture. She truly did look completely innocent, chaste. Then I looked down at the chain around her neck and over at her name and groaned. I was in for challenge.

Faith Allison, and there was a cross around her neck, silver by the looks. That explained the burning. I sat back in a chair a groaned again, she was religious, perfect, just perfect. How was I supposed to get anywhere near here The team looked over at me with grim faces, "What are we going to do, Master?" Caleb inquired. "What other information is there, Maxwell?" I asked as I got up and began to pace. He obediently began to read, "She lives in-district but it's her first year in the public school system, it has her birthdate, her school schedule, her home phone and emergency contact information and her address." I stopped my pacing and grinned," An address would prove very useful, don't you think so? Where is it?"

Faith POV

I couldn't get that stupid guy out of my head. It was driving me looney. Why did he look at me like he knew me? I'd never seen him before. I turned on my favorite Christian station trying to take my mind off it while I put away the last of my homework. I took out my Bible and planner with a smile. Every night I worked on reading through the entire Bible and every morning I worked on a daily devotion, tonight I was in Psalm. I turned to the passage in the planner, Psalm 59: 1-5, _Deliver me from my enemies, O God; protect me from those who rise up against me. Deliver me from evildoers and save me from bloodthirsty men _What? I stopped after verse two in surprise. I shuddered suddenly feeling cold and I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I put my Bible down and slowly got up from my bed and walked toward my window my every sense on red alert. I sprang forward and pulled my shade down and forcefully pulled my curtains together breathing heavily. I walked back to my bed and turned off my book light trying to calm myself as I buried myself under my blankets. Why was I so paranoid? The words I'd read echoed in my mind, _Deliver me from evildoers and save me from bloodthirsty men_. "No." I said quietly. Goodness, I needed some encouraging verses. I started pulling from memory as I settled into my pillow, "Nahum 1:7- The Lord is good, a refuge in times of trouble, he cares for those who trust in him, Psalm 27:1- The Lord is my light and my salvation- whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life- of whom shall I be afraid?" I smiled as I drifted off, I was safe and secure- of whom should I be afraid?

A/N: Yay! End of chapter 6! I'll continue to update if you guys promise to keep reviewing and being wonderful in general! Thank you to everyone who had favorited my story or added it to their watch list or reviewed! THANK YOU thank you thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long period without an update. I've been pretty busy though and I honestly haven't had time! So I'm sorry again but my summer has suddenly gotten somewhat packed. So I don't know how well I'll be able to update during school! AHH the "s word" I still have a whole month of summer left right? RIGHT?

Disclaimer: I tried to find something witty to say, but all my ideas have flown away, so here's my attempt to entertain you, You know what I don't own! Please don't sue!

Faith POV

Good morning!

Wake up to a brand new day,

This morning!

I'm stepping, stepping on my way

I woke to my alarm again and sighed in relief. The chilly feeling from last night had disappeared and I was thankful. I rolled out of bed, turned off the alarm, and opened the curtains on my window seat happy to see the sunlight coming through. I took out my Bible again to do my morning devotion. Reading over the verses, I smiled, I had already memorized them but I was always happy for a refresher, maybe I would learn something new from them. "Romans 12: 9-10- Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good. Be devoted to one another in brotherly love. Honor one another above yourselves. 1 Corinthians 13:4-8a, Love is patient, love is kind.."

"Faith? Honey we have to hurry, are you ready for school yet?" I was interrupted from downstairs. I checked the clock. 6:20. "I'm doing my devo, mom, but I'll be down soon!" "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have an ortho this morning, remember?" Darn, I had forgotten. "I'll be right there, mom!" I replied, slipping my Bible into my backpack. I'd finish my devo later. I hurriedly threw on my favorite black and white polka-dotted skirt, almost knee length of course, and a white three-quarter sleeve. I finished it off with sheer violet scarf and a thin black headband. I looked in the mirror and started second-guessing the scarf; it brought too much attention to my eyes. What had made me pick it in the first place? Maybe red was a better accent, I started toward my closet again when I got another time update from my mom, five minutes. I turned away and sighed, it would have to do; I'd take it off if I started getting looks. I grabbed my backpack and flats and rushed out the door.

Dracula POV

I smiled as she ran out the door. I was almost certain she had noticed the small bat hanging barely above her window last night after her sudden change in demeanor; but she had been completely oblivious as she sat in plain view reading that cursed Bible of hers this morning. I closed my eyes and basked in the remembrance of the heady scent of her aura and sighed opening them again. It was such a loss that it would disappear after she was mine. I flew off toward the school. Marissa and I had been able to get into the same English class and lunch as her, with some help from Maxwell, since she was in a very high level. Marissa was also in her math and choir to keep an eye on her. Marissa was our main concern, she would have to connect with Faith the most and hopefully get us information. Unfortunately, all we could do was wait. She had a wildcard we hadn't expected to deal with in her necklace and Bible. She would have to forget it before we could so much as touch her, I still hadn't forgotten that burn. For now we would observe and learn.

A/N: Yay! I know it's short but I if I go on it's going to end up being super duper long, not that you guys would complain but I don't feel like doing all that in one chapter so you guys will just have to wait


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay chapter 8! So I'm really happy with all the notifications I'm getting about favoriting and watch list stuff but I'd also really appreciate some feedback! Sorry but I need to know what you guys want and what you like so some reviews would be thoroughly appreciated! As long as they are constructive, tell me what I need to improve but also tell me what I'm doing well. You guys are obviously keeping tabs on my story so just tell me about it! Tell me! PLEASE! Please? Thanks. But honestly don't think I don't love your story favorites and alert listing because I do and thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! Wow that was a looooong note. Sorry…

Disclaimer: [place something witty about not owning the ideas from Dracula here]

Faith POV

I arrived late to English after my ortho appointment and was dismayed to see there was a new seating chart. I glanced around the room seeing two open seats and suppressed a gasp seeing who one of them was next to. I quickly turned toward my teacher to ask where I was seated, praying silently with fervor. She glanced down at her clipboard and quietly pointed me toward the seat. It was _him_. Of all the bad luck I was seated next to the guy I'd bumped into two days ago. I walked over and sat down tentatively next to him, praying he wouldn't recognize me. "Well , who do we have here?" He whispered smugly. There went that hope. I pointedly kept my attention on getting my pencil case and notebook out of my backpack knowing I was probably blushing and then turned toward the board. Unfortunately, this classroom had tables instead of desks and the table I was at was on the side of the classroom and I couldn't look toward the front of the classroom without looking past him. Just my luck.

"Oh yes!" he continued playfully, "you tried to run me over in the commons, quite the welcome to a new school might I add." Fine, I couldn't just ignore him; I may be shy but I wasn't rude. I looked over and saw he was smiling, "I said I was sorry!" I whispered. Gosh, I hoped he couldn't see me blushing, what was making me like this? He smirked again and leaned over slightly, "I'll let it go if I could have the pleasure of knowing your name" he replied grinning. "Faith," I filled in and smiled trying to keep my eyes averted, "And you are?" "Eric," he supplied, I would swear I could _hear_ him smirking, " You didn't miss much," he continued interrupting my attempt to figure out where we were in the lesson, "there's a partner quiz in a few minutes, she's just giving us a few minutes of study time." "Good, I should probably review then," I said trying to escape the awkward conversation. I picked up my Greek mythology book and started reviewing the story of Perseus, although I was pretty solid on mythology, I didn't want to mix his story with Theseus's. I had only been studying for a minute or two when my teacher called for all books to be put away for the quiz. I reluctantly put my book back into my backpack and faced my partner. It was really the first time I got a good look at him since running into him in the commons, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, you could tell he knew it but not in the flashy manner like most boys, but I avoided eye contact, I remembered how deep and somehow cold those piercing eyes had been, I also didn't want to bring anymore attention to my own. The quiz was easy enough, and made me wish it hadn't been partnered. I was relieved when class ended. Eric seemed fine but there was something about him that made me wary. I tried to wave it off, I was always shy with new people, I would probably warm up to him eventually…


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! SURPRISE. Yeah so I got like absolutely no reviews which was a tad disappointing to be completely honest but I've also been too busy to post so it's my fault for not keeping this story interesting. I'M SORRY! I'm a busy girl. SO I hope you guys continue to read and I hope you like it cuz you haven't told me otherwise : )

Faith POV

I left English as quickly as possible to run to lunch to meet up with Jonathan and Kira. It had been a whole week almost since I'd been sitting next to Eric and nothing had changed; I avoided all conversation and interaction with him as much as possible, which was hard to do when I sat right next to him. The bell had become a sort of saving grace for me to make my escape, as I did today. "Faith! There you are!" Kira said catching up with me in the crowds of students. "Kira!" She smiled, "I need to grab lunch real quick. Meet on the patio like usual." I nodded as she quickly ran to the lunch line. I walk out the doors opposite the lunchroom outside to the enclosed patio to find our table. As usual Jonathan was already sitting at the table with his lunch as I sat down opposite him. I started unpacking my lunch and started my sandwich in silence while Jonathan tried to engage me in a conversation about our science teacher but my thoughts kept turning to my predicament in English. Kira walked up and sat down somewhere in the middle of Jonathan's rant about our homework from the previous night and commented here and there when suddenly the conversation stopped. "Faith? What's up with you?" she questioned suddenly. I turned to her and shrugged, taking another bite out of my sandwich. "You've been acting weird all week, Faith. Something bugging you?" said Jonathan. I sighed, "Guys it's nothing, I'm just tired." "Cow pies," Kira accused, "Faith, tell us what's wrong." I shrugged again and looked down at my pretzels in discomfort, "just this guy, in English, he's so… I don't know, he makes me so uncomfortable though, I don't even know why."

Dracula POV

I sighed as English class started. I had to do something about this tension Faith had created. It simply wouldn't do if I was going to gain her trust. I tried to make amends during the work time left at the end of class. "Faith, I tire of this pointed disregard, if I have somehow offended you I will happily make amends to regain your favor." She listened still avoiding my eye and a small blush started creeping into her cheeks as I finished. She turned and her eyes met mine for a fleeting second before she looked down again, "I'm sorry," she finally managed meekly, "It's nothing you did…I'm just, oh I don't know you're just so… ", She struggled to voice her idea, "intimidating, I guess," She finished finally, her face continuing to flush. I couldn't suppress a knowing smirk, intimidating, a extremely fitting description I thought. "And tell me what it is I should do to fix that?" I prodded jokingly. She turned and looked me straight on for the first time, probably about to retort in offense until she saw my smile and her features turned to a sheepish smile though I perceived her eyebrows furrow slightly before she faced back to her analysis paper. I chuckled quietly, "oh, Faith, I look forward to getting to know you," I whispered before following her example of turning back to the paper in front of me…not of course before I saw the blush creeping back into her cheeks. Yes, everything seemed to be starting to work out nicely.

Marissa POV

I sat down next to Faith in math class, and looked over at her as she took out her binder and pencil case. I had started math with her and was starting to become friendlier with her as the week progressed, usually working through homework together and chatting about teachers and our schedules, but today she seemed distracted and tired. Not that she looks any worse for it. _Still perfectly adorable_, I thought quietly, _and sweet_, I added as she smiled quickly at me before looking back to the lesson; I wasn't paying attention though, I was only here to watch over my charge: her. As I glanced at her again, I caught a boy's eye. I looked back quickly to check again; yes, he was _definitely_ staring at Faith. He suddenly noticed me and we came to an immediate conclusion as he smirked wickedly and I barely restrained a growl; _enemy_. I had wanted to write off what Eric had brought up as a coincidence but here was my proof. I cursed under my breath, what was I going to tell Eric? Faith must have heard me because she looked over in concern. I shook my head waving her off. The bell rang and she packed up and looked to me, I smiled, "Go ahead, I've got something to sort out, see you Monday!" She wished me a good weekend and left blissfully unaware of what she was leaving in her wake. As the teacher left to prepare fro the next class, I stalked over to the boy who was nonchalantly packing up his bag. "You can pack your bags and leave." I growled warningly. He grinned up at me wickedly, "Why leave when such a prize is ripe for the picking" he countered calmly.

"She is already claimed," I said dismissively.

"I beg to disagree. Her flower is most definitely still in bloom.," he said with a wicked sneer as he vanished in front of me. I growled again in frustration and then followed suit, disappearing from the room and reappearing outside and began a text to Eric, Max and Caleb for an emergency meeting. We needed a plan; fast, before Faith disappeared forever.

A/N: Yay! So I finished this chapter finally, I've only been working on it for like 2 months….haha. Sorry if it's not amazing but I'm trying to give you guys something new after you waited so patiently! I will try to update again soon. Don't count on it though because my schedule tends to enjoy throw curveballs at every possible moment. Love you guys! Thanks for reading, favoriting, review etc. it means a LOT to me!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: So. I still don't own the ideas behind Dracula. Surprising I know…you would definitely be hearing about it if I did… On with the story! That's what you're here for right? I won't continue to bother you with a boring disclaimer then because you are kind understanding people :) (Okay I may put in a few more here and there but I'm running out of witty remarks, which is a travesty) SOOO the story…. right.

Faith POV

English was rapidly becoming a source of major headaches. It wasn't my lack of understanding for the material causing the trouble but instead the most confusing partner I'd had the misfortune of sitting by. Josie was of no help either, she seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to boys' interactions with me. She had been trying to set me up with a date to sweethearts since the end of homecoming. That was her way I guess, living one dance to another; I on the other hand, had been curled up with a cup of chai tea and Pride and Prejudice on homecoming night and planned to spend Valentine's Day in the same way. Why was she even worried if it was barely after Thanksgiving break?

"Faith, I know there's someone you're not telling me about!" She pleaded quietly as we walked to Spanish, "Please? Tell me! I'm you're friend."

I heaved a sigh, " Josie, I'm telling you, you're wrong."

"Why won't you tell me, Faith? You need to start looking for someone," she said with a pout.

I shook my head with vigor, "Nobody, Josie, sorry to disappoint."

"But you've got that…"

"NO ONE." I stated resolutely. "Leave me be, Josie."

Dracula POV

I stood outside in the cold simply trying to grasp what Marissa was telling me. Trying to grasp how impossible the task before me seemed. "You are positive?" I asked quietly as I turned to face the team again. Marissa grimaced but nodded, "He was extremely forward. He's not going to back down, even to you." The group fell silent again.

"Master? What is our next move?" Maxwell asked adjusting his glasses and running his hand through his hair. He had reason to be worried. As coordinator he had the most important job of keeping tabs on everything. He was orchestrating this and he didn't want the blame if things went wrong. I sighed, "That, Maxwell, is our problem. We have no move. We are, in a sense, at a stalemate." He brought out his laptop, his "security blanket" of organization. "I've put down everything reported so far, sir, perhaps we've missed something?" His question was one of desperation; we knew we were grasping at straws. "Read on," I ordered as I began pacing.

"Class schedule?" He read.

"Irrelevant"

"Address?"

"Still under watch"

"Necklace?"

I growled, "She is never without it. The root of our problem."

The list went on until finally he read off extracurricular/hobbies. I realized how little we knew about that area of her life. Maxwell began research immediately while I pondered the situation. The only positive I could find was as long as I was unable to reach Faith; my opponent was as well.

Faith POV

"I wish I could understand people," I grumbled to Jonathan as I began walking from English. He always met me outside the classroom where we would then walk to lunch together. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "And what has brought on this wish?" he asked with a smile. I groaned, "well, first it was Josie in my Spanish class who is for no apparent reason set on making me ask someone to sweethearts, which is still, mind you, about two months away," I complained. He snorted and commented, "So who are you going with to appease her?" I missed the tease in his tone and was about to round on him and give him a piece of my mind (which I wanted desperately to give to Josie) but caught the twinkle in his eye before starting. "Not funny," I grumbled, "I've had a long day." "So I can tell," he said graciously before slipping away to our table as I waited in line for my lunch. I wasn't hungry today, I instead felt sick and groggy. I sat down at the table with my salad when … "Faith, you look terrible today!" Kira blurted out as I began picking at the croutons.

"Well thank you for THAT confidence boost," I grumbled. I sat up suddenly terrified at what had escaped my mouth, " I'm sorry!" I pleaded, looking at Jonathan and Kira, "I'm not myself today," I said meekly. Kira quickly slid over and put her hand on my shoulder, "No, Faith, I'm sorry that was badly put, I just mean you look tired, you have really dark circles under your eyes," she said in concern.

"Are you sick?" Jonathan asked, worry filled his voice, "Maybe you should go home?"

I was about to answer when Marissa came to our table with her regular cheery greeting, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe how busy that line gets," She said sitting down across from me. She was the new addition to our lunch table but both Jonathan and Kira had warmly welcomed her. She frowned as she sat down obviously aware that she'd interrupted something. I was glad, for one, and immediately tried to engage her in a conversation, trying to keep the topic from coming back to me. It didn't work for long.

Marissa POV

Faith was obviously trying to hide something, I knew I had missed something important and inwardly cursed myself for having the meeting go long. I tried to get us back on track, "So what did I miss, guys?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Faith won't tell us why she looks so terrible today," Jonathan quickly supplied, "She's avoiding the question," he said with hurt and accusation, the last part being directed toward the girl in question. I looked at her, it was true she looked terrible today. Her complexion, though always somewhat pale, looked instead sickly, with dark rings under her eyes that her makeup couldn't correct and her violet eyes tired and confused.

"Faith?" I inquired. She paled and started fidgeting with her necklace sliding the charm back and forth along the chain, a nervous habit I'd observed a couple times.

"it's nothing, guys, I just haven't been…sleeping well." Was her vague reply.

"Why not?" I challenged, "are you sick? Staying up late?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said tiredly.

"Come on, Faith, we just want to help you!" Kira wheedled with Jonathan nodding vigorously beside her. The charm sped up, back, forth, back, forth. She was obviously extremely uncomfortable. "Fine," she said in defeat, "I've been having bad dreams, satisfied?"

"All that, because you didn't want to tell us you're having nightmares?!" Kira said in disbelief.

"But that's the thing! They aren't nightmares I just wake up every night in cold sweats, or I lose my dinner, headaches, though they're turning into migraines," She trailed off, finally willing to elaborated.

"THOSE kinds of BAD dreams?!" Jonathan erupted, obviously appalled. Faith, looked confused and then horrified, as she understood their meaning, "NO Jonathan! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She said in mortification.

"I don't blame him, that's what it sounded like, Faith," I defended Jonathan, "if it's not that maybe you should tell us the premise of these dreams," I tried to prompt her into more detail. If my guess was correct I had to stop it before it started truly harming her.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story! Things are going to start happening pretty quickly here so sit tight. I just need to have you guys get somewhat familiar with all the characters so you feel like you know them. More Maxwell coming up ;) (he's my favorite so I'm going to try and develop him as an awesome background/supporting character) Always open to reviews. In fact I love them! I had to stop this chapter here cuz it was getting a bit lengthy… So what do you guys think is causing Faith's insomnia? We shall see…


	12. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER COPY PASTE

Faith POV

I let out a tired sigh and put leaned into my hands, trying to block out the confusion surrounding me. Too many noises and thoughts were in my way as I tried to recall my dream for Marissa. "It's been the same every night," I started in an almost inaudible whisper, "I toss and turn trying to fall asleep but it doesn't come on normally but it's more like my body decides to shut down. One moment I'm trying to get comfortable and the next I'm frozen in a REM cycle." I looked up at my friends to see if what I was saying made any sense. Jonathan and Kira were frowning with concern while Marissa seemed…upset or worried, like she was dreading what I was going to say next. She leaned forward a little and gave me the _aaaannd?_ look, wanting me to continue. I pulled my hoodie sleeves over my hands and shifted in discomfort suddenly feeling very cold. "It always starts on my driveway. I'm walking with a guy up my driveway, like he's dropping me off at my house and…I can never see his face, I've had the dream enough that I try to focus on it but it's blurry, like he's in a picture that won't let the foreground come into focus, everything else is sharp and clear. We sit down on the step outside my door and…he wants me to let him in. I say no but he always asks again." I stopped to let them catch up before continuing, " I always run for the door and try to close it but he catches it with his foot but he never makes any other move to get in…he only continually asks permission." I closed my eyes again finding it easier for my brain to handle. "I wake up in a cold sweat every time and a migraine. The migraines aren't going away anymore though," I said suddenly pleading for help, " I haven't slept in a week without that dream, and I wake up every morning feeling more drained than when I went to bed." I finally choked out, trying to fight the tears threatening to overcome me. I couldn't meet their eyes, they probably thought I needed medical help.

"Faith, I'm going to find a way to stop this, okay?" Marissa said quietly, I looked up only to see her seething with rage. "Marissa?"

Marissa POV

I started and looked over at Faith, who looked confused and worried that it was her I was angry with. I gave her a reassuring smile and got up from the table, " don't worry I think I have a solution, I'll meet you before you get on the bus, okay?" I said trying to calm her frayed nerves. She still seemed uneasy but she managed a nod as I got up. I mused over how protective I suddenly was over Faith. I had set out only to play her into Eric's hands, not to become attached to her. I shrugged inwardly, _how could you not become attached to her_, I said to myself_, she's only the sweetest human girl you've ever met._ I berated myself for my mental slip, _she's only an assignment_, I told myself, but still that little part of me wouldn't give up_. She trusts you; you're her friend _it insisted. I pushed aside my inner conflict and tried to focus. I couldn't allow Eric to continue to torment the poor girl; he knew better and I wasn't going to stand by and watch this girl drift toward madness.

Maxwell POV

I sat outside the school with my laptop trying without success to rack my brain for a loophole. This assignment was a flat out stalemate though; there was no way around it. I sighed and closed the laptop and ran my hands through my hair. I had to find a way around this; everyone was counting on me as the master's right hand man and I was failing. "Maxwell Clarence Hurst!" I jumped as Marissa rounded the corner extremely upset and angry…not a good combo. "Where is Eric," she demanded, "he had better have some answers!"

"Rissa, I wouldn't be here waiting if I knew where he was," I replied, "what's got you so riled?" She huffed and took a seat on the bench beside me, "He's been messing with Faith's dreams," she said sullenly.

"So what? It would be easy if she invited him into her…" I stopped short silenced by her glare. I gulped; I had apparently missed the point. "For the past week, that's what," she snapped. "What?!" I exclaimed appalled, "doesn't he know how…"

"Dangerous it is?" She offered with mock pleasantries, "Yes, he does," she continued bitterly, " Which is why he has a hell of explaining to do."

"It's that bad?" I asked quietly. She nodded all her hot air suddenly gone and replaced with a melancholy frown. She turned to me, "She could get permanently damaged if he keeps this up," she said solemnly and I swear she was fighting tears… which was absurd since Marissa never cried. Ever. She suddenly stood up and I felt compelled to do the same. "I should go back," she said quietly. I stood there awkwardly, not wanting to poke the bear but curiosity got the better of me, "Why doesn't this have you so worked up, Rissy?" I finally asked softly, fearing she'd be angry at my hint of her being emotional, it was a rare thing for Marissa to come close to tears. She tried to smile but it was more of a grimace and I heard her sniff and try to compose herself. "Damn myself, Max, I care about her," she confessed her gaze dropping to the ground, "As much as I wish I didn't, I can't help it." I must have looked surprised because she rolled her eyes at me as if to say _yes, Max, I_ am _capable of emotion. _I had the sense to look sheepish and merely nodded as she turned and started walking back inside. She suddenly stopped and ran back to me, "Don't let him hurt her, Max," She suddenly pleaded, "please." If I was surprised before this time I had to wonder if Marissa was feeling all right. "Max," I shook myself out of my shock, "make him stop, I can't see her like this," she asked again. I couldn't believe this, "What has this girl done to you?" I inquired in disbelief. "I don't know, all I know is that she trusts me as a friend and I for unknown reasons wish fiercely to protect that trust," She conceded softly. "That good?" I said incredulously. "An angel," she whispered before she turned and walked back inside, leaving me to wrestle with everything she had told me.

A/N: Yay for chapter 11! Next chapter is going to be awesome. Feedback is welcomed! Please. Feedback. I crave reviews! Help me out here! Thanks for continuing to read!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay guys! Things are happening :) I just had a terrible no good very bad week sooooo I'm going to remedy it by giving you guys more fanfic YAY! haha.

Disclaimer: If you like what you're reading then you need to let me keep writing it. Simple as that ;)

Caleb POV

I was getting impatient with how slow things were moving in this operation. I was feeling kind of...useless. Max was being his geeky self, contributing with his computer skills, Marissa was our insider who was able to keep tabs on the target but I was useless until we had secured the girl. I wanted to be useful, to fufill my part of this assignment, but I would just have to keep waiting, my time would come.

Eric POV

"Maxwell, have we found anything yet?" I asked as I walked into the apartment serving as our meeting room. He turned his chair around from the desk and adjusted his glasses nervously, "Um..I'm searching the school and community sites still, sir" he mumbled avoiding my gaze. Suspicious. I poured myself a glass of water and waited, knowing Maxwell he would eventually spill. I was right. "Sir...well, it's true I'm still looking for a lead but I was charged with...relaying a message to you," he finally confessed. I nodded my head merely waiting for him to continue. "Well," he started tentatively, "Marissa came by earlier while I was out in front of the school and...she wasn't happy." He stopped abruptly, obviously afraid of my reaction. I sighed, "Maxwell, I won't be punishing you for anything Marissa brings on herself, but I'm afraid I'm quite interested to hear what has you so worried."

"Marissa has been hanging around Faith and she's...concerned." He started carefully. "Scratch that actually, she's mad, furious in fact," He said finally getting some nerve and deciding to be straightforward. I sighed,"And where is Marissa right now?" I asked quietly.

"Right here." I heard from behind me, I turned around surprised she had been able to sneak up on me. She was in a long-sleeved black lace shirt with a tight mini skirt and tall boots. Her dark, curly auburn hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head and her ice blue eyes were glaring daggers my way. "Eric Sebastian Krev, you have some explaining to do," she stated cooly.

Marissa POV

Eric seemed almost amused as I sat down on the swivel chair Max had decided to vacate saying he was going to 'follow a lead'. He took the chair across the room. "So, Marissa, what is so important that you feel the need to drag Maxwell into it?" he said calmly.

I scowled,"You've been invading Faith's dreams," I said pointing with an accusing finger. "Are you surprised by this?" he said with a smirk. That irked me beyond words. I tried to compose myself closing my eyes, "Eric, have you seen the girl lately?" I asked with forced patience. He sat down opposite me and nodded completely nonchalant, "Yes, Marissa, I have the pleasure of seeing the girl everyday, you know that."

"Then I can't be wrong in saying that you've seen how it's affecting her," I shot back at him. He let out an angry huff and set down his glass,"Marissa.." he started, "Don't you even try to justify your actions! Have you _really_ seen her?! Are you intent on killing the girl?!" I practically shouted. He was shocked at how forward I was being with him but that shock quickly turned to anger. "Marissa Starling, you forget your place," he growled threateningly, "I am master and I will do as I see fit. You would do well to hold your tongue!"

I sat back in the chair not wanting to give in to his threat but not wanting to provoke him further. After a long and tension filled silence I couldn't bear it any longer. " How many times have you tried to gain an invitation.._Sir_?" I asked softly, adding the title pointedly. He cocked a brow at my formal address but didn't comment,"Every night this week." I gasped and struggled to keep another outburst under control, "But, but surely you know how dangerous that is?!" I sputtered then quickly fell silent again. He stood again and walked over to the window,"Yes, I do. But I kept thinking she was close to breaking," he confessed and looked over at me, suddenly looking very tired and worn. There was another long silence, "I can't lose her to _them_ as well, Marissa. Not again," he almost pleaded trying to persuade me of his intentions. I almost interjected again but he simply raised his hand in acknowledgment, "but you are right. I need to find a different way to accomplish my goal."

I nodded, "If you don't stop soon she's going to drift into madness. Frankly, sir, I'm surprised she's lasted a whole week." I said. I looked him over again. He was wearing down and probably needed to go hunting soon. Maybe I would join him. I was just about to suggest my idea when suddenly Max burst through the door looking triumphant. "I think I found something, Sir," he said with a nervous smile.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Wow guys! I'm on a role cuz I recently found out I can do my posting from ANYWHERE! Okay bit of an overstatement but I no longer need to drag the computer away from siblings to write :) YAY! Okay enough celebration. Hope I'm not dragging anything out too long you guys, I'm just trying get you guys on the same page with the characters and their personalities as I am.

Faith POV

It was Thursday. _How I wish it were the weekend already_, I thought as I walked into English class and sat down about a minute before the bell. I slipped in before the bell everyday not wanting to be late, but at the same time not wanting to spend any extra time in Eric's company. I felt I could handle him today though because after a long week I had finally gotten the most fulfilling night of sleep. It was like my body was trying to make up for all the other sleepless nights in one and though I was still extremely tired I finally had some energy. "You, my dear, look extremely pleased about something," Eric interrupted my thoughts. I shrugged, "Just a good night's sleep," I said nonchalantly. Understanding lit up his eyes, "That would explain why you've been so short-tempered lately," he said with a smirk. "Short-tempered?" I questioned innocently trying to focus on...anywhere but him. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "Why yes, dear, you've been extremely edgy, seemingly only around me." he toned turned teasing.

"Eric," I pleaded, "please just stop."

He smiled, "You should say that more often," he said quietly.

"Say what more often?" I was confused at his unexpected reply.

"My name," he said simply, "I very much enjoy how you say my name, Violet Eyes," he whispered. I shivered hating his pet name. "Please stop," I pleaded yet again, this time pointedly avoiding his name. "Stop what, little Vi? I'm not doing anything to you to my knowledge," he said cooly. "I've been all politeness, dear. In fact," he continued, "I'm positive I've not so much as touched you. So tell me, Why do you keep pushing me away, Faith? I only want to get to know you," he prodded gently.

Dracula POV

She looked as though she were about to protest but she stopped and closed her eyes obviously wracking her brain for something to refute or excuse what I'd just pointed out; she wouldn't find one and obviously hadn't from the look on her face. She didn't answer my question, not surprising as it was somewhat rhetorical, but instead looked up into my eyes. She was a preceptive girl and she seemed to feel some of the cruel power I knew emanated off me most acutely when she met my gaze, which was what made it such a surprising action for she seemed to avoid my gaze at all cost most times. "What do you want, Eric? You confuse me to no end. I can't make head nor tail of your actions toward me," she implored. I leaned in and felt the protection of her cross like heat from a flame but I also could feel the mixture of emotions rolling off her. She was confused, uncomfortable and wary but overall she was afraid of me. I basked in her aura and the which was made all the more delectable by the waves of fear she gave off; she was beautiful when she was scared and I wished I could kiss her. Even though the room was loud I could hear her heart pounding and smell her sweet blood; blood I wanted to enjoy. "For now I want you to accompany me for dinner tomorrow" I whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as I drew away; if I had thought she was scared before it was nothing compared to now. "Are...did...did you just.._ask me out_?" she stuttered in disbelief. I chuckled and leaned back in my chair, "So surprised? One would think you'd never caught the eye of a boy," I teased. She flushed and I got the feeling that my tease was all too true. I was actually somewhat confused, I knew she was innocent but how could a girl like her have never been an object of affection for some boy? But I remembered my first encounter with her and knew that I wouldn't have given her a second glance. I couldn't believe she hid herself so well in the crowd when she was obviously no ordinary girl. I laughed again as I looked over at her; she was cute when she was flustered.

"Eric, I...I can't," she stammered ducking her head in embarrassment and hiding those beautiful violet eyes. "Don't be silly, Vi, it's just dinner," I dismissed her response as nerves. "No, Eric, I really can't, I have a choir obligation, plus I doubt my parents would approve of you," she insisted. I smiled, "Then Saturday," I insisted with finality. She shook her head,"Nope, I have a soccer game here," she said suddenly seeming extremely pleased at having a busy weekend, "Plus," she added, "the day doesn't change the fact that my parents won't like you."

"I find it interesting you seem so confident in that. I'm quite sure I would charm your parent," I said raising a brow unable to hide my amusement, "I also don't see why your soccer game interferes with dinner."

"It's a late game," she said quickly and began gathering her things as the bell rang for the end of class. "Somehow I don't believe you," I purred to myself as she practically sprinted out of the classroom. I shrugged, Maxwell had been right and I had gotten the information I needed. I smiled already forming a plan.

A/N: Hey guys! Kinda two short chapter in a row I know. I'm sorry that I'm so inconsistent with my posting but I'm writing this is my spare time (which I obviously don't have much of) haha. So I hope this is still interesting...I'm writing this by myself without a Beta reader so it might be ummm...not so good. But hey you guys are obviously humoring me so I'll just keep writing I guess. Reviews are always appreciated!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: So guys! i'm really really really happy with this discovery from last chapter cuz I'm actually writing ahead now! WHAT?! Inconceivable! Yeah so if you can't tell I'm kinda writing this as it comes. Like I know where I want it to go and I know how certain parts of it happen but I'm kinda making it up as I go along. So that's my excuse for how terrible this may be. haha. How do you like the story? Please actually though. Tell me.

Maxwell POV

I grinned as I sat down at the desk and started up my laptop as everyone crowded around me. "What is it, Max?" Marissa questioned as I pulled up a home page. I turned to the master, "It's her soccer team," I said my voice breathy with contained excitement. He looked over the picture I'd brought up. There was Faith smiling in the front row and holding a trophy with a teammate, they both looked at me in confusion, "It's a good find I guess but what's so exciting about it?" Marissa asked quietly, afraid she'd missed something. I looked up at the master and saw the confusion on his face too. "Her throat," I prompted and quickly saw the recognition and triumphant smile that followed. "Of course!" he exclaimed, "Good work, Maxwell." I glanced over at Marissa and Caleb expecting the same type of congratulations but though Caleb seemed excited Marissa had gone pale, well paler than usual. "Rissa, are you okay? You look like you could use some blood," I said in concern. She shook her head faintly and merely turned and left the meeting room and locked her door.

Marissa POV

As Max pointed out his discovery I knew we'd finally found a point of attack. A mere week ago I would have been rejoicing along with them finally able to complete our assignment but I wasn't fooling myself, Faith had become much more than an assignment, she'd become my friend. I felt like I was betraying her, I knew how much she didn't like Eric as the boy who pursued her in English class, I was sure her dislike would not improve with her kidnapping. I left the room barely hearing what Max said, locked the door to my room and flopped on my bed. "You're helping her, you know," I heard a soft voice from my doorway, I sat up rigidly and realized there were tears threatening to spill which I quickly swiped away. It was Eric leaning against my doorframe seeming calm but concerned and I was hoping he hadn't seen the tears; I was always tough and reliable not a weak female to be easily overtaken by emotion. He strode over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You know who else is after her," he said his voice low. I nodded morosely. "Marissa," he said softly as he gently used one hand to lift my chin to meet his gaze, "I''m not intent on hurting the girl."

"I know," I acknowledged, "but, she's not ready, Eric, she's still just that; a girl." He sighed and his hand dropped and he ran it through his hair, "I know," he admitted wearily, "but she'll have time once I've secured her...hopefully," he trailed off. "You've become uncommonly attached to her haven't you," it wasn't a question nor was it accusatory; he said it as if merely stating a fact. "Yes, but I didn't want to," I moaned, "She's just too damn...sweet," I supplied for lack of better word. He laughed quietly and his piercing green eyes sofened a bit, "True. I just wish she could direct more of it toward me," he said turning somber once again. "Eric, you can hardly expect her to warm to you immediately. She's not fooled by you. Plus she's inexperienced and you scare her," I tried to reason with him. He smirked, "She'll be sweet on multiple levels for sure. She smells so delectable, especially when she's nervous. And It's such a loss her scent will disappear..."

"In a VERY long time." I cut in with a warning look at him. He merely sighed, "We'll see, Marissa. Unfortunately, I can't promise anything."

Caleb POV

Max and I left to scope out the place where she was going to be performing. It was a slim chance that it would work out here but we might as well scope out the location in case it did. I was excited to start working on a plan now that we had the right place to capture her. The choir performance would most likely be a dead end but tomorrow was a different story. The girl would be without her necklace just like in the picture. Kidnapping was not the original plan but it was getting desperate as the enemy was slowly closing in on her. For all we knew they might be on the same trail as us, we would just have to try to stay a step ahead of them. For now, the master was coming to the performance to keep tabs on the girl until tomorrow, and possibly to just enjoy his mate.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: Merry Christmas you guys get two chapters! I know I'm incredibly generous. I feel so powerful now that I can write ahead. It's cool actually. I just go, "I think I'll give them two chapters for Christmas," and I don't have to sit and write them out for you cuz I already have them! So cool, except that now it's inflating my ego and I'll become an evil story dictator demanding reviews...oh wait. haha just kidding. I'm really happy you are staying with me! It makes me feel loved :) even if my story is really boring/poorly written. But if you keep sticking around and review I feel a lot more obligated/encouraged to write/post more for you guys. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *kick* just saying...

Dracula POV

The performance was well done. It was two groups of twelve, one boys and the other girls. I soon found that though they were choral groups, most of their songs featured soloists usually for small portions. After the boys finished the girls group went up and my breath caught momentarily as I saw Faith in her dress. It was a simple black dress with a square neckline and skirt that flowed to her ankles with a black bow tied in back. Her long honey-brown hair was in loose curls that still hung past her shoulders and her cross necklace was around her neck as always. They sang three songs and each time I waited for a solo from Faith but every time was disappointed as a different girl stepped forward. I thought the show was done when the boys suddenly came back on stage but was surprised when one grabbed the a microphone. I recognized him as the one who I'd seen Faith with the first day. "This last song is a bit different from anything else you've heard tonight. We decided to combine with the girls for this one and it is our personal favorite," he announced. "The song tells a story of a young girl longing to escape her life for one in the town. You will hear multiple groups, the voice of the girl's elders pleading that she see sense, the girl's peers trying to convince her to come to town, the sailors dancing in Galway, and the voice of the girl herself sung by none other than the lovely Faith Allison. Without further ado, here's Teir Abhaile Riu," he finished. I perked up, I was going to hear her alone at last. I watched intently as the music started and saw the girls split into two groups leaving Faith in the center with the boys in the background. She sang like an angel and I realized why they'd saved her for this last song. For being a choral song, the song had lots of acting as Faith clashed wills with her elders and showed uncertainty around her peers, but the hardest part was watching her dance with the boy in a cross between a jig and square dance because I wished it was me who was holding her so close... I watched with eyes only for Faith as the crowd went wild, until I noticed another watching her just as intently. It was one of **Them**. I growled quietly and silently left; a confrontation was in order.

Faith POV

The show went marvelously. I was jittery and nervous as our songs neared the last one, my song. I was starting to think about asking Josie next to me to take my spot but then it was too late, the boys were already on stage and Jonathan was introducing the song. _You're fine_, I scolded myself mentally, _just like practice. But I'm dancing with Jonathan_, part of me screamed, _Who is you're __**friend**_ I told myself deep breath, smile,_ I can do all things through him who gives me strength.._.and suddenly I was lost in the song only feeling the music's rhythm until it ended in applause. After the performance as I was leaving to find my parents, a front of house volunteer came up to me with two flowers. People sent me a flower? I questioned myself knowing my parents always had a bouquet for me when I came out; meaning it wasn't them . People bought flowers and would give them to volunteers who would deliver them backstage, usually anonymously. It was rare and special and now I had TWO? She handed them to me with a smile, "Congrats!" she said cheerily, before leaving and suddenly being replaced by my whole group crowding around the see the flowers and notes attached, the few other flowers forgotten since I would be much better for gossip seeing as I'd never had an admirer much less two. "What do they say! Read them!" they begged. The first was a simple red rose like most and I started with it reading the note silently as the others tried to see the writing. _You were amazing tonight. Way to kill it ;) Just happy to be part of it. _Part of it? And he seemed to be familiar with me...I only knew a couple of the guys from outside the group but who could it..my mouth dropped. It couldn't be...Jonathan? I shook my head in disbelief and smiled probably blushing since the other girls began giggling and taking their own guess as to who is was. They pleaded for me to open the next note. I looked at the other flower in confusion. It wasn't a rose or a carnation like they sold for delivering. Instead, it was a pure white streaked with violet on the petals . "Does anyone know what kind of flower this is?" I nervously asked the girls around me. "I think it's a tulip!" Josie piped up, "I've seen them before with red but never violet." Her eyes lit up suddenly, "If it's not a rose or carnation maybe they got it for a special reason!" She pulled out her smartphone and started researching. While everyone was busy doing the same on looking on with someone else I quietly opened the note. You have a beautiful voice, my dear; I think you should reconsider my offer. I closed it and tucked both notes away. Offer? What offer? I was almost sure the first one was from Jonathan but the second one.. "Faith! Look! I found what a striped tulip means" Josie called over. She didn't wait for my reply only coming over an handing me her phone._Tulip, striped: beautiful eyes,_ I read. A striped tulip with...violet. Violet?! Realization hit me as I gasped, dropping the phone...and my vision blurred into darkness.

A/N: Sorry guys I had to write this scene because I wanted to show Faith in her element since she is always such a fish out of water as you see in the end. You guys should look up the song though it's sung by a group called Celtic Woman and it's amazing. So yeah. Jonathan's been interested in Faith the whole time! What?! No, actually not that surprising though. Too bad someone won't allow the relationship. Poor Jonathan, and they'd be such a cute couple too...haha. This chapter may be a bit slow but I felt like I had to write it for you guys to get a new look at Faith. It's not a total bore though...hopefully, I don't know maybe you should review it? Teehee.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: guess what guys? It's another chapter. Things are going to happen now, BIG BIG BIG things. (FINALLY, my audience groans, you've only made us wait like 15 chapters!) I'm SORRY OKAY? Just FYI, I kinda forget about this place. Notifications can help with that... So if you guys like it you should encourage me...haha I will keep posting though no worries. I worry myself sick about whether something was wrong with my last chapter though...haha I have confidence issues. (insert blurb about being on figment for all you figgies out there) haha... I love you all! :)

Faith POV

"FAITH? FAITH?!" I heard Josie's frantic voice, as I opened my eyes and the room came back into focus. The whole group was gathered around me and I was on the floor. I sat up carefully to everyone's relief. "Oh FAITH thank goodness!" Josie exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. "What happened?" I asked, my head spinning. "You blacked out suddenly! Thankfully I was here with Claire so you didn't hit the floor!" she said gesturing to another girl in the group. I stood up slowly trying to keep my bearings and remember what had happened. I thanked her and made an exit. I almost fainted again but quickly went to a chair and sat down holding my head trying to stop the world from spinning. Then it all came back. The flowers, the notes, Jonathan, ERIC? Why'd he been here?! It had to be him-a violet flower that meant beautiful eyes? Violet Eyes, that was how he addressed me wasn't it? I moaned and put head in my hands, why me?! When I got home I flopped onto my bed, and lay awake half the night trying to sort out my confusions before falling into a restless sleep.

*the next day*

Caleb POV

I squinted in the bright light standing in the parking lot. It was about noon and a cool breeze swirled through the air. I stood by the van waiting for Marissa and Max who were walking from where we'd parked the limo about a block away. They came around a corner running on the sidewalk, trying to be fast but not attract the kind of attention that would come if they ran full speed. They were late and I told them so. "We know, we know," Marissa said is annoyance, "We had to change some people's minds about our parking." I nodded, and we started getting ready. Max handed out earpieces and checked the time. The plan was simple enough, Max would be watching progress as Marissa would get Faith out to the parking lot were I would be. Max would be doing damage control and Marissa would join him when she was done and then we would do a quick transfer to the limo. After that we were home free. All we had to do was deliver her to the master unharmed. We nodded at each other in silent confirmation, we couldn't mess this up.

Faith POV

A shrill whistle pierced the air and the game ended. We'd won! I ran and hugged my teammates, we were going to state! We shook hands with the other team and ran over to our parents. "Faith!" I looked up, was that..?"Marissa!" I exclaimed, "I didn't know you were coming to my game!" She smiled but it didn't look genuine, "I heard it was the district championship, Congrats on the win, and the goal!" she said. "Thanks Marissa it was nice to see..." She suddenly grabbed my hand and slapped the other to her forehead, "Faith! I forgot I got you something, I left it in the car though," she explained, "Come on let's go get it."

Marissa POV

Faith seemed a bit wary but she was willing to believe me even though I knew she had seen right through my smile. I couldn't help it though, I was taking a serious guilt trip right now as I lead her to the parking lot. I knew she didn't have he necklace on and she obviously wasn't burning me but she was making my skin prickle uncomfortably like a bunch of small electric shocks, as if there was a current of electricity that was running through her ready to burn me with the slightest catalyst. We passed the first field and I found I didn't know what to talk about so I walked with her in silence closer to the lot. We got about a row away from where the van was parked when suddenly Faith took in a sharp breath and stopped short dropping my hand. I had been right when I said she was perceptive; MUCH too perceptive, "Marissa, something's wrong," she said her voice quavering slightly. Then she went rigid and I followed her gaze. She'd seen Caleb.

Caleb POV

She saw me as I slowly started getting closer, Marissa whispered into her mic, "Caleb go, she's going to bolt." Too late. As soon as I came into the open the girl turned and ran. I started after her.

Maxwell POV

I was starting down to the parking lot when it happened. "MAX, SHE'S COMING YOUR WAY. I heard Marissa over our frequency voice full urgency. I looked up and was abruptly run over. I stayed up somehow while her run in with me had thrown her off balance so that she'd hit the ground hard and slid. The pain I was sure she was experiencing didn't seem to take effect as she immediately got back up "MAX! Keep her there!" I heard through my earpiece, I quickly grabbed the girl's arm before she could take off again, but she was hell-bent on escaping and she retaliated driving her cleat into my foot and hitting/pushing off with her other arm. I yelped and drew in a breath sharply through clenched teeth. I made a mental note to never mess with someone in cleats again as I released her to nurse my foot.

Faith POV

I looked over my shoulder and saw the guy gaining on me seemingly with out much effort. I ran for all I was worth somehow knowing that if he caught me I there would be dire consequences. I turned and promptly ran straight into a different guy and skidded on the pavement. I looked up seeing his surprise. He looked familiar for some reason but I didn't have time to contemplate it as I jumped back to my feet, for now too filled with fear to register the stinging pain in my legs and arms. "MAX! Keep her there!" I heard and suddenly he grabbed my arm, and though my quick glance at him had told me he was somewhat lanky he had a grip of iron in that small frame. I reacted, bringing my cleat into contact with his toes to which he hissed in pain and let go of me. I turned and ran straight into the man I'd seen before and felt something cover my mouth and nose as I breathed in a stinging sickly sweet smell. I swayed and immediately passed out into waiting arms. _Help me, Lord_, I pleaded as i lost consciousness.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Happy Single's Awareness Day everyone! ( AKA Valentine's Day; yeah sure it was yesterday, what is your point?!) I had a great time being single and crying inside at all the cuteness surrounding me. *sob* I'm fine...who needs a significant other? Am I right? I'm definitely right. Enjoy the new chapter. :) More to come as soon as I decide whether I'm happy with where the story is going...haha.

Maxwell POV

I took my first good look at the girl who's head was resting in my lap. We were going to just lay her across one side of the limo but it was a bumpy ride. Marissa refused to be near the her and while I argued that she'd be a familiar face where I would just scare her she stubbornly refused and decided to sit up front with Caleb. I studied the girl resting on my lap, so this slip of a girl was Faith Allison. The one who'd put us through so much trouble. I had to admit that I was surprised, she was younger than I'd expected but extremely pretty even in her strange outfit a pair of loose fitting shorts and a white jersey. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail and I'd taken the liberty of removing her socks, shinguards, and most of all her cleats, the last thing I wanted was her trying to use them against me a second time when she woke up; I cringed at the thought. I started as she began to come to. She groggily opened her eyes; a pure, brilliant violet. She looked up suddenly remembering and I saw panic flood her eyes.

Faith POV

My eyes fluttered open and my vision swam for a moment before everything came back into focus. There was a guy over me, my head resting in his lap; then I recognized him as the guy I'd run into in the parking lot, I moved to sit up when he gently pushed me back down, "Whoa there, slowly, unless you want to pass out again," he said in concern. I listened not wanting to pass out again as he helped me slowly sit up and handed me a glass, "Drink this, it will help clear your head," he explained. I looked at it in suspicion taking a sniff and casting a glance back at the man beside me, did he think I was that naive? He sighed, "Faith, it's just some tea," he assured me taking it a sipping from the opposite side to prove his point. I took a small sip and stared at him. I realized why I'd thought he was familiar and almost giggled as to why. He looked a bit like David Tennant with glasses and a bit more unruly hair. He was gangly and looked to be around eighteen wearing a blue-gray hoodie a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He looked like a completely normal guy..but something was off... "How...h-how do you know my name?" I asked warily. He smiled, "I've many associates who know you," he said evasively. I narrowed my eyes, "Where am I going?" I asked watching him closely as he pulled out a laptop and began working. He made a noise akin to a game show buzzer, "ERT. Sorry, not allowed to impart that information; strict orders," he said his eyes never leaving his laptop.

"Why am being taken?" I tried again, getting up with a wince from my stinging hands and went to sit across from him. "ERT. Strike two, girly," he answered in a bored tone, gaze still glued the screen. I huffed in annoyance, "Then who wants me in this unknown location for unknown reasons?" I asked sulkily, my fear leaving momentarily instead overtaken by my focus on trying to gain information.

That got him to look up. "What do you mean?" he queried.

"Who ordered my kidnapping?" I rephrased. "Why do you think it's not me?" he said in amusement. "You said you had strict orders," I explained with a timid smile. He laughed, "I see I was not wrongly warned you were an observant one," he said. I knew I was prone to seeing the best in people but my gut told me that he was genuinely friendly and wasn't going to hurt me. He sighed, "As much as I wish I could answer those questions for you, Faith, I'm not at liberty to do so. Besides you will know soon enough," he added as an afterthought. "Fine," I acquiesced, sipping a little more of the tea, knowing it was pointless to pursue the subject, "then who are you? Surely you can answer me that," I pleaded.

Maxwell POV

The girl had surprised me already so many times and I'd just met her. How she'd fought me in the parking lot, her youthful beauty so much more radiant than any picture could do justice, her ability to stay calm as she tried to figure out her predicament, her sharp mind able to draw conclusions with the limited information I was giving her, and her willingness to believe and trust me. I got the feeling that people made the mistake of underestimating Faith constantly. I didn't want to be one of those people. I set my laptop aside and leaned forward resting my arms on my legs. "What is it you want to know about me?" I started cautiously. "Your name?" she suggested quietly, "what you're doing here? I don't know whatever you feel I should know about you," she said with an innocent shrug. I sighed, "I'm Maxwell, if you must know, Maxwell Clarence Hurst," I paused not knowing how to continue,"I don't know what to talk about," I admitted. She shrugged amiably, "Your hobbies? Likes and Dislikes? Your job?" she supplied. "Well, if you can't tell I'm glued to an electronic most of the time," I said with a gesture toward my computer,"it's my job to do all things technical; hacking systems, researching, planning etc. I had the job of finding out stuff about you." I said trying to keep up conversation. "So you basically had to cyber-stalk me?" she asked in confusion. "I guess you could put it that way" I said with a small laugh, "I had to find out your name, school schedule, hobbies; stuff like that."

"So you run the whole show then, behind the scenes; you're in charge," she surmised. I was surprised, I'd underestimated how well she would see into my job, I had to stop doing that. "In a way, sure." I said evasively.

She was listening intently and I got the feeling she was reading between the lines, gleaning information I didn't know I'd given and filing it away but she did nothing to justify my suspicions. We rolled to a stop and I heard the door open up front followed by our door and in stepped Marissa and we were overtaken by a suffocating tension. "Hi, Faith," said Marissa quietly.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Marissa POV

I swear my heart was breaking as I saw the emotions play across Faith's face, anger, betrayal, disappointment, sadness and looked away feeling like scum. No question about it, I was having a huge guilt trip right now. "Marissa, what's going on," she said quietly, not so much as a question but more of an invitation to explain myself. I sighed and sat down next to her, "I'm with Max, Faith, I was assigned to get to know you personally and keep an eye on you," I explained softly.

She looked up at me her eyes pooled with tears, "So you're...not really my...friend then," she whispered it as a statement but I heard the question at the end. "Faith, No! I'm definitely your friend! You have no idea how much of a guilt trip I'm taking right now having you here," I said putting an arm around her. She looked over at me "friends don't hand over each other to kidnappers," she said so softly I would have missed it if the silence was not so deafening.

I looked her in the eye, "Faith, I want to explain, I really do and I wish I could but I'm under the same orders as Max here, you have to meet the master first before we can really explain anything," I said pursing my lips, remembering the argument I'd had over that reasoning. I turned then to Max remembering why I'd come in the first place, "Max we're at the second stop," I stated getting a small nod in return that he'd understood. I turned back to Faith and held her by both shoulders looking her square in the eye, "I promise you I'm still your friend and everything I've done is for your own good. Okay? I'll see you later, when I can explain things," I finished. She nodded in understanding then surprised me by suddenly hugging me tightly before letting me go with a smile as I got out of the back to go up front again with Caleb.

Faith POV

Marissa had left again and I felt I was more confused than before. Everything was changing and nothing was as it had seemed, not even my friends could be trusted. How could I be sure other friends hadn't had anything to do with this? Was Josie in on it? Kira? Jonathan? My head was spinning as my imagination went a million miles an hour. "Faith," Max interrupted my thoughts, "um..You should drink this now," he said handing me a small glass with a clear liquid in it. "It'll put you to sleep temporarily," he explained, "NOT my idea," he added in defense. I nodded feeling numb with everything my brain was trying to handle. I looked over at him with a _Make Me_ glare. He shrugged, " There are much more unpleasant ways we could go about this, I really don't feel like having that kind of fight after such a nice conversation though." I rolled my eyes at him playfully and sighed staring at the glass, Bottoms up I guess...I thought to myself.

Caleb POV

I got out at the airport and opened the back and reached in to carry the girl after Max got out. "Well she went quietly," I commented nonchalantly. Max nodded, "She was surprisingly compliant," he said staring at her as if he still couldn't believe she was unconscious in my arms. I carried her gently over to the private plane and placed her on the bed in the back. She was pretty as she slept unaware of her surroundings looking the picture of innocence. Marissa came in behind me with a change of clothes on her arm and shooed me out to dress the girl so she'd be presentable for the master. As I looked back at the little sleeping beauty on the bed I felt a small pang of sympathy, the girl wasn't going to have an easy time. I swore at myself, I didn't even know the girl. _But you know who you're handing her over to_, my conscience insisted, _and he'll do the best he can with her_ I scolded myself as I went to settle in at my spot in the plane.

Faith POV

I woke up groggily but bolted straight up when I realized I didn't know where I was. I surveyed my surroundings, I had been lying on a bed in a small room. There was a tiny window on one side of me and a door in front. I looked out the window my eyes wide I was in a plane and we were landing. I slid of the bed and made my second realization with a small shriek, I was in a new outfit, which I'd definitely not been wearing before. It was one of my favorite outfit that I'd worn maybe a week before. It was a short navy skirt that flared out and came about four inches short of my knees with light blue and white paisley pattens. The bow was tied and I was wearing my navy tank top with a long-sleeved gray sweater with the sleeves rolled and pushed up to my elbows. My outfit was finished off with a necklace with a silver key as a pendant. My hair had been brushed and a pair of silver flats awaited me at the foot of the bed. I couldn't help it I screamed when I took it all in. Someone had come in an undressed me! I still had no idea what was going on but I didn't care; all I wanted to do right now was curl up into a ball and wake up in my bed in the morning and ponder what a strange dream I'd had and laugh over it with my friends at lunch later that day.

I rocked back and forth and started reciting Philippians from memory to try to calm my nerves my head pounding. I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment so I didn't notice that there was someone in the doorway until I was well into Chapter Three. It was the guy who'd been chasing me in the parking lot. I looked him over. He had short, spiky blonde hair and soft gray-blue eyes. He looked kinda like your stereotypical surfer from California with broad shoulders and a stockier build except that he was really pale. "Hello," I said watching him warily, I wasn't getting the same vibe from him as Max but then again he had kinda been stalking me in the parking lot.

"You're not supposed to be awake yet," he stated stiffly. I huffed, "Well I'm really not in the mood for anymore unnatural catnaps."

"Lay back down, there's no way that drug has already run it's course. I gave you more than enough for the trip."

I suddenly felt dizzy again and moaned clutching my head as it began pounding painfully. "Faith, let it overtake you again, I don't know how you woke up but your body has a lot more to process and it can't do that if you fight it," he explained gently, "Go back to sleep, I promise no harm will come to you while the drug continues it's course."

A/N: Idk I couldn't get myself to be happy with this chapter...whatever here it is. Haha. I revised it so many times but I just decided I needed to put it up and move on. Yay! More to come soon! Sorry I super swamped at school right now.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys! How do you like the story? Please actually though. Tell me.

New and exciting! Who wants to guess Faith is going to be elated with this turn of events? Anyone? Anybody? No one? I'd say you guys are pretty observant. haha. in other news I discovered the story statistics button and I was BLOWN AWAY by how many views I've gotten on this story! Like WOW. OmGosh. I thought there was like 20ish of you because I was only going of my favoriting and following notifications but I DEFINITELY was not expecting the number that came up.

Just thought you guys should have an example so you know how incompetent I am with this whole story writing thing...haha. Please I need reviews. I crave them and they make me happy.

** Btw I'm changing the mini titles because even though you guys will find out more about Eric later I don't want to keep calling him "Dracula" right now when I change POV. I slipped up in an earlier chapter and did this Eric POV thing but I figure you're smart people and you obviously figured it out. He is still Dracula though, don't forget. Things will be explained...eventually. ;) On with the story...

**Eric POV

I sat across the room from where Faith lay sleeping. She was so beautiful and peaceful and I took it in greedily knowing she would be anything but calm when she woke up. Already she had begun stirring but she was exhausted and had fallen into a natural sleep even when the drug had worn off. I would have to thank Marissa later for her outfit, one of my favorite I'd seen on her. The skirt was innocent enough though it was teasing in length and showed her slender and toned legs. The sweater hung loosely around her and she was turned slightly on her side one of her arms thrown above her head and bent at the elbow beneath her hair that was strewn out framing her face. She stirred shifting off her side and I noticed her eyelids flutter open even from my distance. She bolted upright looking around quickly but missed me hidden in the shadows and slowly sank back clutching her head with a moan. After a couple moments, she lithely sat up and pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees looking lost and frightened. She closed her eyes tightly and seemed to be trying to remember something when she softly began reciting scripture.

Caleb had told me how she'd reacted when he'd found her and as I watched my eyes widened in disbelief as she continued reciting. I saw a faint glow surround her as she recited, I couldn't make out what it was since she finished before I could contemplate it further. She looked quietly at the bed and the curtains that were drawn over the window frowning as if trying to retrieve something from the archive that was her memory. She looked up toward the ceiling and whispered reverently,"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside still waters, he restoreth my soul. He guideth me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley I shall fear no evil for thou art with me. Thy rod and staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table for me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil, my cup overflows. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever-Psalm 23. " She slid off the bed and glided over toward the door repeating part of the passage under her breath like a mantra while simultaneously pulling back her hair into a high ponytail with the hair binder around her wrist . "Even though I walk through the darkest valley: I will fear no evil for thou art with me." She stopped and reached out for the door handle. "It won't open," I said softly and stood up, walking toward her, "you need a key."

Faith POV

I spun around with a scream, I hadn't realized I had company. I clutched a hand over my pounding heart but all my exclamations died in my throat when I saw who was before me. "E-E-Eric?" I asked in disbelief. "Faith," he acknowledged with a small nod. "But, but, I d-d-don't understand," my voice quavering and betraying how scared I truly was.

"Explanations will be given, but for now you need to eat, I'm sure you're hungry," he said and started toward the door and unlocked it, not even looking back as if knowing I would follow.

I stayed where I was,"What if I'm not," I challenged defiantly.

He turned back to me, "Violet Eyes, you aren't going to gain anything by refusing except an empty stomach."

"Stop that!" I hissed in annoyance. I hated that he'd given me pet names, I was no one's pet.

"What is it, Vi?" he questioned playing innocent but his amused smirk showed he new full well what it was that irked me. Before I could give a biting retort he turned a motioned for me to follow, "Come along, eat first then talk," he stated and walked out without a second glance. I frowned and considered staying right where I was until he gave me some answers but my stomach decided to remind that I was in fact...hungry, so with a huff I grudgingly followed him out the door.

It was a huge mansion. I had apparently woken up off ground level for I followed Eric down two flights of stairs before finally arriving at a dining hall. There was food at one end of the table and as I neared it I saw that is was a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

I sat down glaring at Eric and sniffed the soup suspiciously. "Eat, little Violet, it's perfectly safe," he said calmly as he took a seat beside me. I was at the end of the table so he was more at an angle in front of me than beside me, but that didn't change how disconcerting it was. I played around with the spoon, stirring the soup clockwise, then counterclockwise, then clockwise again before finally giving in and taking a small taste. It was good, delicious in fact but I quickly lost my appetite after eating about a quarter of the soup and returned to absent-mindedly stirring it, feeling alone and small under Eric's watchful gaze.

"Has your headache passed," he asked quietly.

"Yes," I answered shortly, unwilling to look up.

"Good," he stated, "Now, I believe you had some questions," he said leaning back.

What, questions?! Shouldn't that be fairly obvious? I tried to take a few deep breaths but I couldn't stop myself. I was angry and he was going to be fully aware of that. "What the HELL?!" I finally snapped then stopped short at a loss. I almost never swore, it wasn't something that I took lightly but in this case it was about the only thing that summed up my situation. "Why am I here? How DARE you show up to my choir performance! Is this some kind of sick joke? Kidnapping me? What's the point?" I went off ranting, "Where the freaking heck AM I? What is your problem? Do you do this to every girl you decide catches your fancy and turns you down? What do you gain from this?!" I finished, my breathing fast and labored with the strain of my pent up emotion.

Eric POV

God she was beautiful when she was angry, not that I believed in a deity. Her face was flushed and her violet eyes turned a couple stormy shades darker. A few shorter pieces of hair had fallen out of her ponytail and were framing her face and her breathing was quick and shallow with the force and energy behind her words, her chest heaving slightly. The room was momentarily silent. She was about to unleash another scathing remark but I held up a hand in defeat.

"Patience, Vi. Now: why are you here? Quite simply, my dear, for your own good. This is no joke and I won't be disclosing your exact location except for assuring you it is farther than you've probably ever been from your small town. Your choir concert, my dear, was a public event now, was it not?" I said with a small smirk, "I found it quite enjoyable." I stood up and walked behind her before continuing, "Now, kidnapping, dear, is a strong word and to answer your other question, no, I don't make this a habit because when a young woman 'catches my fancy' as you put it, I get what I want, willingly." I whispered into her ear and smirked as she flinched away and turned her back again to pointedly ignore me. I let the unspoken threat hang for a moment before finishing, "As for your last question of what I would gain, I'm surprised at you, my dear little violet," I said in a light, sardonic tone, gently taking a small tress of her hair between my fingers, "I think you're quite the little prize for my efforts. hmm?" I said with a smile as I let one of my hands fall gently to her shoulder and absently let one of my fingers trace aimlessly on her beautifully pale neck.

Faith POV

I froze and then shuddered involuntarily as I felt his finger lightly stroking my neck. I sat in my chair trying to grasp the sudden realization of how serious my predicament was. His finger continued to feather over my shoulder and neck and I quickly shrugged it off and tried to get up only to feel him suddenly tighten his grip on my shoulder and push my gently back into the chair. "Vi, you have to eat. You haven't eaten anything for the past day," he said in a firm tone.

"I've had enough," I snapped back trying once again to stand.

"No, you haven't, you've barely touched the soup," he stated calmly.

"I'm not hungry," I said stubbornly turning to glare at him.

"Vi.."

"STOP IT!" I screamed in frustration as I stood up once he let go of my shoulder in surprise. I turned to face him as I threw down the spoon I was still holding, "stop with the FREAKING pet names," I hissed through clenched teeth, "My name is Faith Allison and I am NO ONE'S pet." I continued, my tone dangerously quiet. "Now, tell me what the HELL is going on. Do you really expect me to just believe and accept everything you've told me?!" I finished, my voice deceptively calm but quavering slightly with all the emotion I was holding back. He merely stood there looking me over, probably not just to grasp my emotion but I was much too angry to take notice of the way he was staring at me. He came to stand in front of me but I stood my ground glaring defiantly. I tried desperately not to give him any intimation of my fear but I couldn't help but shiver looking into those cold eyes...eyes that had seen so many things. His green eyes seemed ancient and beautiful but also made me wary; they seemed dangerous in a way I could't quite put my finger on.

I faltered, looking away and he took this as an invitation, "Faith, you belong to me now. It would benefit you to accept that fact. Come with me, I will show you your temporary quarters," he said brusquely as he began walking, again merely assuming I would follow; he assumed wrongly.

"No, Eric, I... please just take me home." I whispered pleadingly. He stopped in the hallway and I decided to try again, "Eric, please, y-you're scaring me," my voice breaking but somehow I still held back the tears that were coming dangerously close to overflowing. He turned around meeting my watery gaze and walked the few steps back to me as I looked back to the floor.

"Faith, I'm afraid I can't do that," he said quietly. I was surprised to hear a tone of sincerity in his voice when I had expected mocking. "You can't go back home, Faith, you have to stay here," he continued. He tucked strand of my hair that had come loose from my ponytail behind my ear and let his hand trace my jaw before it fell back to his side, I shivered again but thankfully held myself together. "Come along, Faith, I'll show you your rooms." I nodded mutely feeling drained from keeping so much emotion in check and followed him without another word.

The room was fine, nothing extremely fancy but nothing drab though it was quite big. I stepped forward across the threshold and looked around though was still extremely aware of the man who was standing behind me. He stepped forward and I spun around instinctively. He quirked a brow but otherwise made no comment about my actions, "I shall see you later, make yourself comfortable," he stated before he turned and left. I stood there for a moment before walking over to the queen-sized bed and crawling on top of the comforter and lying down, pulling a pillow out from the small pile at the headboard. I found I couldn't hold it in any longer though. I shook with silent sobs, the pillow I was resting on was soaking with tears but I couldn't stop until I finally fell into an exhausted sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Marissa POV

I knocked quietly on the door and but hearing no answer I slipped in silently. Faith was on the bed, face half buried in a pillow but her legs stretched out on top of the comforter. I came closer and saw her face was tear-stained and the pillow as well. She didn't look as though she'd been throwing a raging tantrum for the bed was still immaculate excepting the one pillow she'd taken and her face was calm instead of the troubled look that came from such tantrums. I sighed knowing I had to wake her up, she looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. I gently shook her, "Faith, come on girl, you've slept the whole day away." She stirred with a small groan and her eyes fluttered open looking a little red and puffy. "Marissa? Why are..what?" She said sitting up. I saw it all come back to her though as her face fell and she swallowed down a small sob. "Oh," she breathed, "I was hoping it was a dream."

I smiled sadly, "Come on, Faith, it won't be that bad," I said trying to comfort her. She nodded mutely and slid off the bed and I decided to go on, "I came up here to tell you that I'm not going to be seeing you that often anymore. I have to go away. Eric also wanted me to tell you that he expects you to be ready in an hour," I stated. She looked over at me in horror.

"NO. Marissa, you have to stay! You cant leave me!" She cried out, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. I went and hugged her and held her tight pushing away the thought of what I wanted to do to her neck that was so tantalizingly close, "Faith, shhh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry but I can't stay, I really can't," I pulled away and held her by the shoulders meeting her watery gaze, "I'm sorry, I want to stay I really do. You have to stay behind though." I finished quietly.

"Wh-who will I talk to? Oh Marissa, please, there must be another way!" She begged. I merely shook my head sadly. After a silent pause I hugged her close again and walked out the door, not wanting her to see my own shining eyes. It was for the best though...without me she would have to find someone else to get attached to. And that someone had to be Eric. Speak of the devil, I thought as I saw him approach from across the room when I finally got back downstairs. He said nothing, merely looking at me expectantly. I sighed, "I just woke her up and told her everything."

"Everything?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "What do you think, Eric. Everything you wanted me to tell her," I suddenly couldn't help but think of her tight embrace from a few moments before, how desperate she was to keep me here. I frowned wishing I could stay but Eric had been adamant, he was still my superior and master.

"Penny for your thoughts, Marissa?" he asked noticing my frown.

"Nothing we haven't discussed already," I said shortly, unable to keep the bite from my tone.

I looked over and he barely sighed, "Marissa, I need your skills to find the others and track them. They're biding there time but they haven't given up on trying to claim Faith."

"I know, I just think it's too much too fast." I said quietly, "I could help her ease in. I get that you need me to help her this way and want to take me out of the equation but this isn't the time."

He sighed a ran a hand through his hair, "Marissa, I have to speed things up. I don't have time to spare." He sat down in a chair chuckled, "Funny how that happens when you have all of eternity..." he observed bitterly.

I came up behind the chair and put a hand on his shoulder as an offer of comfort, "Just try not to push her too far too soon," I said quietly, "get to know her, maybe even let her get to know you." He nodded at me and I slipped out of the room to say goodbye to Max and Caleb.

Faith POV

I sat silently on the bed eyes closed a few silent tears leaking out every so often praying fervently and quoting the bits of Scripture that came to me. I looked up after some time and checked the clock. Marissa had come in around 5:00 and it was nearly 5:30. I sighed contemplating what to do with my predicament. I knew Eric was coming around 6 and somehow I was pretty sure he'd be punctual. As much as I wanted to refuse to see him at all, he had answers. Answers I needed and was pretty sure would only come through compliance or defiance, and right now I was going to try the easier of the two. I gave a sidelong glance at the wardrobe that occupied a corner of the room with a door right next to it leading to a bathroom. I got of the bed looking in in dismay at the awkward wrinkles my extremely long and unplanned nap had put into my skirt. Curiosity finally lead me to check the wardrobe and I squealed in shock as I opened it and found it full of my clothes. What were they doing here?! I pushed that thought away deciding I didn't want to know. I had no clue what to wear. I decided on one of my dresses, a rosy pink in color with a soft floral print. The opaque fabric cut off like a strapless dress but a thin, ivory lacy material came into a scoop at about my collarbone and made thick straps over my shoulders. I grabbed an ivory cardigan while putting in a thin rose headband to finish it off. I wandered over to my jewelry box when there was a knock on the door followed by Eric strolling in anyway without waiting for an answer. I looked up in surprise before he spoke, "You aren't ready?" he said cocking a brow in amusement.

"I-I was just looking for something," I stammered unable to turn back to the jewelry keeping my eyes glued on him; I didn't trust him for a second. He seemed to pick up on this but came over to stand next to me, "What is it you're looking for?" He asked with a small smile.

Instead of answering his question I posed my own, "Are all my things here?"

"What are you looking for," he repeated calmly.

I turned slowly toward my jewelry box and began searching again while he was apparently content to stand by and watch.

"Eric," I finally snapped, "Where is my cross necklace and ring?" My voice raised and I looked him square in the eye which I quickly saw grow dark and cold at my question.

"They're gone," he said and I swear I heard pride and triumph in his voice.

"Why."

"That is none of your concern."

"IT IS TOO my concern! Tell me why!"

His hand came up and traced my jaw to which I quickly flinched away but he grasped my chin forcing me to look at him. "Because, if you were to have access to that thing," he spat the last word as if it were offensive, "I would be rendered unable to be in your presence."

"What a loss," I bit out sarcastically, not thinking.

"Faith, you are mine," he warned quietly, "I do not wish to punish you so soon. You will keep a civil tongue with me."

Eric POV

Her eyes widened at my mention of punishment and she frowned, "I don't belong to anyone," she stated. I saw confusion set in though as she seemed to hear what I'd said before. "Wait...what do you mean 'you couldn't be in my presence'?" she spoke softly, not truly questioning more thinking out-loud. I shifted back onto my heels excitedly watching her as that sharp mind of hers started piecing together everything I'd told her. "My cross necklace, you and everyone else's speed, strength, what am I missing," she muttered to herself. I grinned as she looked up, happy to give her another clue, "pale skin, cold eyes..." then realization dawned, "sharp teeth," she breathed. She began pacing in a frenzy trying to wrap her mind around the conclusions I knew she was coming to. You are so close, my violet, I thought to myself. "Cross...crucifix, it's close enough, and it's silver. And, and the speed and strength, the teeth, I...I," she faltered clutching her head and turning away from me unable to continue what she had started.

I quickly was behind her and she jumped at my sudden change in location. I let my hand come up to caress her neck, feeling, smelling the tantalizing blood running beneath her perfect skin. "Oh don't stop now, my little Violet Eyes, you were doing so well," I whispered quietly into her ear, resisting the urge to nip at it.

I allowed her to pull away as she gave a shaky and derisive laugh to herself as she broke out in goosebumps, "This isn't happening, this isn't real," she continued shakily trying to close off her rational mind to what was already set in motion. I stepped in front of her and she backed away, I stepped forward and she stepped backward. This continued until I finally had her cornered. "Eric, stop," her voice quivering as I closed the gap between us, effectively leaving her trapped.

"This is very real, Faith." I whispered quietly.

"Are...are you...?" she whispered.

"Am I what, Faith," I pressed. She looked around wildly trying to find her escape, "Look at me, Faith," I commanded harshly and her frantic eyes snapped to mine. Her breath was labored, I was so close to her that her small bust barely grazed my chest as she tried to calm her erratic breaths. I was reveling in the tantalizing situation and looked her over appraisingly before continuing, "Impressive, I really did think it would take you longer," I said, "You are wise to fear me, Faith, but if you are cooperative you will find you will not need to." I leaned in even closer and she shrunk as if trying to become part of the wall, "This is very real. You are mine, Violet ." Her eyes widened in fear and I smirked knowing I had her right where I wanted her. I grabbed her chin suddenly and pulled her mouth to mine. She gasped but quickly closed her mouth and fought my assault on her inexperienced mouth, and I knew it was inexperienced by her reaction if nothing else. She tried to twist away and lashed out kicking and pushing but she was no match for me and I held her all the tighter. I nipped at her lip, drawing a tiny bit of blood and I pulled away for a millisecond as she gasped and I quickly molded my mouth to her now open one, exploring with my tongue and sucking gently at the delicious blood on her lip as she whimpered and cried in discomfort. As she fought me I swear she became hot like an electric coil heating up, but gods, she tasted so amazing it was all I could do not to bring her straight to my bedroom and feed off of her before taking her all night long. One virginity at a time, I thought to myself with a smirk. I slowly released her but still didn't give her an inch and watched her shaking form.

Faith POV

I stared at the man in front of me in horror, my eyes still watery, breath hitching and I was truly afraid. I was alone and completely at this man's mercy. How had I not realized this before? I cringed as I looked into those eyes momentarily and though I wasn't experienced in any sense, I wasn't naive and I saw the unbridled lust as he looked at me after that kiss. He'd kissed me. Hard, possessively, and in a way that made me fear for my life. I knew what he was and now what he was capable of and I was powerless to do anything. But my fear at what had just happened was suddenly shoved in a corner to be dealt with later as my brain started catching up with the torturous kiss I'd just received. My first kiss. Wasted. Gone, just like that; and to a man who I loathed. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe. I'd been saving that, guarding it fiercely. How many times had I been teased on dropping out of games like truth or dare on account of the payment of a kiss? And now it was gone, suddenly stolen, all my work for nothing.

"You, you monster. You self-entitled, pompous, repulsive PIG." I whispered, unable to make my voice work, yet somehow able to emphasize the last word. He seemed amused at my word choice which only made me shake more. My body was quaking all over, adrenaline created from a mixture of fear and anger.

"You are mine, Faith Allison," he restated, his voice dangerously soft, "And you should accept that you will be staying here with me," he fingered a strand of my hair again and continued in a sultry whisper, "or maybe even embrace it."

"What do you want with me..." I whispered looking away anywhere but the ceiling or him. The former for I didn't want to invite him to a chance at my neck, the latter for fear of the former or something worse.

He chuckled and stepped away with a smirk, "I shall see you downstairs in twenty minutes," he called back as he turned and left me shaking uncontrollably in the corner of the room. Fearing what would happen to me at the hands of this vampire.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. She's found out! Faith always was a bright one though ;) So I tried. Eric made a pretty big move there though...Hope you guys are liking the story! Sorry if I'm taking too long between updates it's just that I am editing like crazy and trying to make sure I get this story where I want it. :) Reviews are always welcome and make my day *hint* *hint* *nudge* *kick* hahaha


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Eric POV

Faith came down five minutes late, but I decided I didn't mind; in truth, I didn't think she would come at all. She was in the same rose colored dress with the lace neckline and white cardigan but I noticed that she was now wearing a small locket. I had never seen this necklace before and was surprised that she'd even gone back to her jewelry box and curious as to what it might contain. I knew it wasn't anything religious since it wouldn't be here if it was. I decided not to say anything on the subject though, deciding I would find out later. She was silent as she ate, if could be called eating, she pushed some food around on the plate, picking at it, tasting some but really not eating any of it. I finally asked if she was finished to which I received a mute nod. "Come with me, Faith," I said getting up, pulling out her chair and holding out a hand. She perked a little at my use of her name but glared at my proffered hand in distrust. I waited patiently which seemed to make her even more suspicious but she eventually took it tentatively as I helped her up letting go as soon as I pushed in her chair. I let her pull her hand back and saw her surprise at the coolness of my touch. "I'm taking you on a quick tour," I stated as I turned to lead her out of the dining room.

She trailed a couple steps behind me as I took her through the many corridors and showed her rooms of interest along the way. I took careful note of her reactions to the rooms, she seemed to pay special interest to the strangest rooms and it confused me as to why. I wanted to know what was going on in that sharp mind of hers and I knew soon I would. She seemed to see things on different levels and file that information for later use. It was disconcerting to think that I was giving away information unintentionally. "Shall we continue?" I commanded more than asked, startling her out of her study of one the paintings on the wall. She nodded mutely and continued to follow behind me.

Faith POV

The tour was a pleasant surprise though I was still too scared to say anything to Eric. I took mental notes on some of the rooms thinking of things I wanted to do with them. We came to a open room on the top of the floor and there was a staircase that led to the attic which I took note of as a place to exercise. Hey, if he was going to stay true to his word and keep me captive here I needed to know these things. It was also near the roof...outside. Though I had no clue what I would do with that knowledge. It was too far from the ground, I had no clue where I was, and I was no vampire, he would catch me for sure. The other room I made notes on was the ballroom. It looked perfect for sock sliding and I had fuzzy socks to spare. I was in awe of the overall ornateness of the house and how big it was. I vowed to myself to investigate other rooms he wasn't showing me at a later time. I tried to remember where he'd said the kitchen was and keep myself oriented using the dining room and my room as reference points."Shall we continue?" Eric said, suddenly interrupting my study of an interesting-looking painting. It wasn't really a question though. I nodded mutely and followed him at a distance.

"This hall leads to where your temporary quarters are," he continued his small tour, "My quarters are right down the hall," he added a little softer as we arrived at my door. I shivered slightly and turned to open my door but he pulled my arm away gently and lifted my chin, "You've been unusually quiet, my dear," he said quietly, but it wasn't threatening like normally. He pulled me to himself slightly and dipped to kiss me again, slower, drawn out. It was passionate and possessive in a completely different way from the first one but it scared me in a completely different way as well. I was in sheer bliss for a few seconds before suddenly trying to pull away as I fought the drowsy contentment in shock but he insistently pulled me a little closer, his arm around my waist. He slowly pulled away and his eyes met mine, again I saw fearsome intention but he did nothing more instead he seemed almost impressed with my refusal. "Goodnight, Faith," he whispered huskily before quickly disappearing. I quickly went into the room and shut the door forcefully, letting out a long breath leaning against the door as if that would stop him from coming in. I slid down still in shock and sat leaning against the door trying to process everything that had happened today before finally drifting into a restless sleep in front of the door.

Caleb POV

Faith and the master continued to be at quiet odds for a while. The first month passed. Faith would disappear to different places in the house only appearing for meals and Eric would switch between pursuing her tirelessly and leaving her be. We all liked when Faith would disappear into the ballroom, for though she was probably unaware her songs echoed through the hallways and drifted through much of the house pleasing all of us with her angelic voice. She and the master fell into an strained friendliness after another week. Faith was able to address him and would spend limited amounts of time in his company, though she refused even his slightest advance or touch. She had though, sought out Maxwell and I's company and we were becoming good friends. Eric pumped us both for information on her but we weren't really learning anything he didn't already know. We could tell he was extremely jealous and angry at her refusing to draw any closer with him, but he didn't try to prevent the friendship so we continued to try to get to know Faith.

Eric POV

I was trying to find a way to get Faith. She was infuriatingly good at avoiding me and it was getting on my nerves, on top of the fact that she was seeking out the company of both Maxwell and Caleb. There was suddenly a knock at the door and I answered with a preoccupied, "Come in." To my shock when I looked up, Faith had slipped into the room. She stood by the door still holding the knob as if rethinking her decision to come in. She wore a turquoise blouse dress with small white polka-dots and a white ribbon tied in a bow around her waist. Her hair was curled and in a high ponytail with a ribbon identical to the one that was part of her dress. "Good Morning, Faith," I tried to keep the surprise from my tone as I addressed her cordially as if her seeking out my presence was an everyday occurrence... which it definitely wasn't.

"Urm..yes, well, Good Morning, Eric," she said while nervously fidgeting with the skirt of her dress.

"Is there something you have need of?" I prompted after a few moments of silence.

She came and sat down on the opposite side of the desk and looked up cautiously. "I needed to talk to you...to clear up some things," she finally managed.

I smiled, amused with the whole situation. Here I had been trying to think of how to get Faith and she'd come to seek out me; it was more than I could have hoped for. "Ask," I said sitting forward.

She shifted uncomfortably before finally looking up with determination. "First, I want you to explain that night," she stated.

Though I knew exactly which night she was talking about she wasn't being specific. "Which night, my violet?" I said leaning forward a little.

She winced, "And secondly, stop with the nicknames, seriously. Eric, you know exactly which night I'm talking about. The night after you brought me to this place? When you gave me a tour? Stole..." she trailed off unable to finish ducking her head away but not before I saw her eyes shining with tears.

"What is there to explain," I said staring at her, wanting her to meet my gaze. My wish was granted the next moment as her eyes locked with mine blazing with fury, "What is there to explain?!" she bit back with vitriol, "There is everything to explain about that night," her voice suddenly quiet with repressed anger, "but we can start with what you egged me into believing, I want to know if it's true. What. are. you."

I leaned back with a sigh, "You came to the correct conclusion, Violet,"

"Say it, tell me straightforward,"

"I'm immortal, Faith. Nosferatu, Undead, Vampire, whatever you want to call it," I finally said.

"I thought so," she said quietly, "but it doesn't quite add up."

"In what way, my Violet?" I pressed.

She clenched her jaw, "What did I say about the names." she hissed out.

"The answer to that question is, no, little Vi, but we shall return to that topic in a moment. What does not add up?" I asked in amusement.

She gave one more scowl at me but decided to continue, "You were in my school, during the day. Isn't sunlight supposed to, I don't know, burn you?"

I laughed and sat back, "Sunlight is perfectly tolerable for us, though not the best for long periods of time. If you are going to asks about the mirrors, that too is a myth. Although there is a lack of mirrors in the house, it is not for that reason. I've already told you though about your cross. You were somewhat of a unique case though, my dear violet," I said thoughtfully. I saw her confusion and immediately launched into an explanation, "Vi, though a crucifix is always a deterrent, I am powerful enough to conquer them with little effort. The fact that yours was silver though added more to its power as well, for silver can kill a vampire the same as it can a werewolf, but I still could have overcome it and brought you here sooner. No, Faith, it was your name. Not it exactly, but what it entailed." I said with a sigh. "Your faith is what gave you power over me," I continued, "your faith was and is so pure and strong that it was almost impossible to be near you and you burned me to the touch," I continued, "but even these things can be circumvented," I said in amusement, "for here you are, my flower."

She seemed stunned and...upset. "You mean it's because I took off my necklace that finally got me here? So much for responsibility," she spat out bitterly.

"It was a fortunate break, though I assure you I would still have found a way to obtain you. I almost had you earlier through your dreams." I said with an amused smirk.

She stopped in astonishment, "That was you?" she whispered. "Why did you do that?! And then you go and accuse me of being in a bad mood when you're the one who caused it!"

"Yes, violet, I sent you to that dream every night. I was trying to gain entry to your home. If you'd ever taken off your necklace then I would have been able to obtain you." I sighed, "I don't understand how you were so stubborn, my dear, so in truth it is your fault, you could have just given in and made it easier on everyone.

Faith POV

I glared at him, but otherwise decided not to pursue that topic anymore. "Why are you so powerful?" I continued questioning.

"Violet, I am a royalty among my kind. In fact you humans would know me best as Dracula," he said with pride.

"Dracula? I thought your name was Eric," I questioned calmly, but I was really afraid now. This was the real deal. I had been kidnapped by Dracula?!

He sighed, "The name 'Dracula' is not truly a name, my Violet," he started explaining, "it is a title, inherited by those most worthy and powerful."

_This just keeps getting better,_ I thought. "Okay, you're still not done with my first question though." I tried shakily to change back the subject.

He seemed amused by my persistence. "Vi, I am fully aware of that," he chided offhand. "Faith, you now belong to me," he started and held up a hand for silence at my immediate outburst that never made it past my frown after seeing his dangerous glare, "This is the way things work. I am your master now just as much as I am master over Caleb, Maxwell and Marissa. There are terms you must accept though, unless you wish to be taught them in less pleasant ways," his voice low and dangerous. I closed my eyes and suddenly he was behind me, I jumped up and turn to face him trying to control my breathing, I hated when he did that. " First, you will take my orders and accept my claim on you. Failure to do so will result in punishment, something I am well-versed in," he let the threat hang momentarily before stepping toward me and continuing as I subconsciously took a step back , "Secondly, you will not run. Even if you did, there is nowhere for you to go. You are miles from anywhere and you cannot run fast enough to even pretend to rival the speed the nosferatu possess," we continued our pace until I was effectively cornered once again. I quaked a little, why did he have to be so menacing? "Lastly," he said leaning in closer, "you will submit to me. What I want, my little violet, I will get. One way or another," he whispered in my ear, still not touching me but so awfully close.

"Stop this, Eric, you're scaring me," I pleaded quietly.

"You have reason to be afraid."

"Please...please, why are you doing these things? Why am I here? What have I ever done to you?" I asked trying to swallow back the tears threatening to overtake me.

He reached out and stroked my cheek, and I flinched away, "Faith Allison, you are here because you are to be my bride."

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. I'm going to pretend again that I know how to write a cliffhanger...but I don't. Teehee, can't blame me for trying :)


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Faith POV

I froze at his words, finally paralyzed with the dread and fear that filled me. "Wha...wh..what?" I barely stammered out. My brain was going a million miles an hour as it tried to process and comprehend what he'd just said; connecting a million dots at once and short-circuiting at the overload of information.

"You are my mate, Faith, destined to be my bride."

I looked up into his eyes searchingly, but otherwise stayed paralyzed. There was no spark of a joke in his eyes, instead they were dark with hidden promises. My brain suddenly kicked into gear screaming at me to get out NOW. I lashed out landing a kick to his shin while simultaneously throwing an elbow toward his gut and sprinting for all I was worth to the door. I didn't make it. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back, and I squealed in surprise and fell to the floor before being pulled up to my feet. I was panting and small wisps of hair that had escaped my ponytail were floating in front of my face with my breath but I couldn't brush them away for he had an iron grip on my wrists.

"That, my violet, is something I would advise you never to do again," he growled softly, his eyes burning with rage. I was stunned, he didn't even seem hurt, but then again I'd been thinking of him like a human, and he wasn't human, a stupid mistake on my part. I gulped as he let go of my wrists, letting me fall back to the floor again. He paced around me and I looked up in fear of what he would do next, "I will have to punish you now, my violet," he said looking down at me, "but I find myself at a loss." I must have looked hopeful because he laughed shortly and leered at me, "Oh there's plenty I'd like to do to punish you," he said looking me over, his voice soft and dangerous," but I will refrain; for now." He stopped and seemed to finally come to a conclusion, "You shall be confined to your room for the next three days; your meals will be delivered to you. If you behave I may not do anything else." I let out my breath I'd been holding slowly, and got up to leave. "I haven't dismissed you, Faith," he stated.

I turned and glared at him from in front of the door, "I came of my own will and will leave in the same way," I said defiantly before turning the handle and making my second mad dash of the day; and this time he surprisingly didn't try to stop me.

Eric POV

It was an extremely lenient punishment to be sure, maybe too lenient, but it was all I could come up with in the moment besides whipping her or taking her to the bedroom. I sighed, lenient was probably better, I couldn't have her shrinking from me at every single moment, somehow I had to accomplish what I wanted and I preferred it to be of her own will. I walked out of the study to go find Maxwell and Caleb. I needed to know how much time I had.

Maxwell POV

"Come with me," Eric commanded to Caleb and I after he came down the stairs. We followed obligingly as he led us to one of the studies in the house. He didn't sit so we stood there as well, waiting. "Have there been any developments?" he asked. Caleb stepped forward, "They seem to have banded together, sir. There's only three we knew of but there may be more."

He sighed heavily and sat down in a chair, rubbing his forehead. "Have you heard from Marissa?" he asked.

"Only that they are coming here. And there is more than three. She got a couple of tracking devices into the camp," I supplied pulling out my laptop to show Eric what I'd mapped out, "they don't seem to be in any hurry but I'd estimate they'll be here within the month," I confessed.

"I need more time," he said with a growl.

"We can't buy much I'm afraid," Caleb said quietly.

I went to find Faith after her three days were up under orders from Eric. Not that I wouldn't have gone without his orders for I was quickly becoming friends with Faith. I was surprised to not find her in the ballroom or the "slide room" as the three of us had dubbed it where she'd..okay, we'd, taken to sock sliding in. I couldn't find her anywhere but I wasn't going to be the one to report that until I was absolutely certain. I rushed around the house before finally reaching the top floor and hearing the faintest whisper of a song,

"My life flows on, in endless song,

Above earth's lamentations,

I hear the real though far off song,

that hails a new creation,"

I followed it and found a cracked window. I looked out in disbelief. I could hear her on the roof. I slipped out and saw how she'd done it. There was a small overhang she'd obviously used before climbing up the draining groove. It was a short distance up but nevertheless a bit precarious. I found her, standing on the flat area of the roof looking in wonderment at the brilliantly painted sunset her back to me.

"No storm can shake my inmost calm,

While to that rock I'm clinging

It sounds an echo in my soul

How can I keep from singing?"

She finished her song with a sigh, sitting down and tilted her head back to bask in the waning warmth of the sun; lips moving in what I could tell was reverent prayer. My eyes widened as I saw a faint glow around her and I felt her power and strength. I knew that if I touched her at this moment I would burn and badly; for I was not as powerful as the master. Gradually the glow faded and I cautiously went to sit by her, not saying anything, just sitting, deciding orders could wait a few minutes. We sat there in a couple minutes of amicable silence before she spoke.

"It's so beautiful," she said finally, as the colors reached their most vibrant against the distance mountains.

"It is pretty nice," I conceded. I had long since lost my wonder for the sunrise and sunset. They all became the same after a century or so.

She turned to look at me, "Have you seen so many as to no longer deem them special?" she asked quietly. It was a true question, not mocking or accusatory, just curious.

"I've seen a great deal of sunsets and sunrises, Faith," I said.

" That's terrible," she whispered sympathetically,"I never want to lose my wonder of the sunrise and sunset. She sighed and recited in a far-off voice looking toward the mountains:

"Just beyond the sunset

Someone waits for me

Just beyond the sunset

Lies my destiny

Where the purple mountains

Lie in deep tranquillity

There I'll find the treasure

Of love eternally"

"Did you just make that up?" I asked disbelievingly. She smiled sweetly as she looked back over at me, "No it's part of a poem I read once."

I got up and offered a hand to help her up and felt a small shock at her touch, a discharge of power reminding me of what I'd witnessed before. "You won't tell Eric, will you? I feel like he wouldn't like the idea of me being on the roof." she said fearfully.

"My lips are sealed but he has a way of finding these things out," I said with a smile, "I'm sorry I lost track of time. Your presence is required downstairs," I warned as we closed the window. She frowned slightly but merely nodded and let me lead her back.

Eric POV

"Where were you?!" I thundered as I saw Maxwell enter with Faith chatting beside him. Their conversation stopped abruptly. "We lost track of time on the way here, we may have meandered a bit," Maxwell apologized. Faith stood by with the ghost of a smile still on her lips. I'd find out later I decided. "Thank you, Maxwell," I said effectively dismissing him and I beckoned Faith to step further from the door. "I've decided not to add anything more to your punishment as long as there is no repeat of leaving before I am done talking to you," she gave a barely perceptible nod as she stared at me warily. "Things are going to be changing, my little violet," I stated with a grin. She stiffened, "Who are you talking to, Dracula? I'm afraid I don't know of any 'Violets' here," she said with sarcasm. I was in front of her in a moment. "I wouldn't go there my dear. It pleases me to call you by that name and so I shall. I'm sure I can come up with a better one if you truly want," she grimaced at that thought, "you will also call me by my name. I would expect no less from my future bride," I smirked as her eyes widened at the mention of bride.

"If you want me to call you by your name so much, Eric," she stressed my name bitterly, "then you will use my name as well."

I shook my head and tutted, "That is not the way it works, my little violet eyes" I did the same with her "name" in mockery.

"Why? Why must you call me that? I hate my eyes, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" she sulked, "Why can't you just listen to me? It's really not that hard to just call me by my name!" she whined.

"Why would you hate such lovely eyes?" I said quietly, bringing her gaze to mine with my thumb and finger on her chin.

"Because they catch people's attention, they're different and abnormal," said her voice had a small tone of bitterness.

"They are nothing to be ashamed of, my flower. I find them to be extremely fetching," I said with a smile.

Her eyes burned with suppressed rage as she glared at me, "All the more reason to hate them," she hissed. I chuckled at her small display of insolence, deciding to find it amusing. I let her go and she turned to leave, "I'm going to bed," she said without glancing back.

"Then I shall see you soon," I whispered to myself with a satisfied smirk before disappearing to my bedroom.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated! The song that Faith is singing is called "How Can I Keep From Singing" by Robert Lowry (I think...not positive) and the poem is by David Harris and is called "Just Beyond the Sunset". I hope you liked the Chapter. I'm going to try and post another one at some point during spring break ;)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Faith POV

I made my way to my room feeling completely drained from my day. I was happy to not be confined in my room anymore for that had been the most boring three days of my life. No one visited except for a non-descript servant who brought me my meals and refused to speak to me. My meals had been the same each day as well, some oatmeal for breakfast, an apple and some carrots for lunch, and broth for dinner. Needless to say I'd eaten quite a bit that day thankful for variety. I reached the door of my room, turned the handle and gasped at what I saw, or more accurately, what I didn't see. My bed was gone, rather the frame was still there but the blankets, pillows etc were gone. I yelped as I was suddenly scooped up from behind into Eric's arms, bridal style. "Well, well, it seems your accommodations have changed " he said with mock innocence. I had gone rigid in his arms and tried to squirm out only to have him pull my closer to his chest completely uncomfortable with the way he was holding me.

"Put me down," I whispered with forced calm, but my voice rushing and giving a small quaver to give away my fear.

"Gladly," he breathed into my ear as he walked down the hall and through an open set of doors down a short walk from my room.

"What are you doing, Eric," I voiced my alarm as he closed the heavy doors to the room, still holding me. I recognized it as the room I'd woken up in about a month ago.

"Putting you down," he said in a sultry whisper as he pulled back the covers and laid me on the bed which I promptly tried to roll off of but was stopped by his hand. "Now none of that, Faith," I started at the use of my name, " You will be staying here from now on, in my chambers," he said in a tone that told me it wasn't open for discussion but that didn't stop me of course.

"NO! Nonononono," I shook my head violently and he let me get up.

He acted as if I hadn't spoken, "Get ready for bed," he said turning and going into the bathroom and closing the door. I looked over and saw my wardrobe against one of the walls. I went to open it. There was a few nightgowns and my two sleep shirts that I often wore. They were X-Larges that were basically a dress on my tiny form but came only about midcalf. I closed the drawer my breaths coming faster in panic. I had to get out of here. I ran over to the door and pulled. It wouldn't budge. I pulled and shoved throwing my whole weight into it in desperation. It was locked.

" I thought I told you to get ready for bed," I whipped around to find Eric- chest completely bare standing behind me.

"I won't stay here, Eric, I won't" I said my throat parched with the fear and voice hitching a little with the hysterics I was holding in.

"Yes, you will, my violet eyes. Now go and change or I shall help you," My eyes bugged at the implications. I ran to the dresser and finally found a loose non-descript white nightgown that came past my knees. I grabbed a sports bra and some white soccer shorts to wear underneath for fear of it bunching and ran to the bathroom.

Eric POV

I decided to wait down the hall for her to see her room. I had decided that I had to start forcing my presence on her and this was a sure way to do it. I saw her open the door and gasp as she saw her room void of her belongs. I came up behind her quietly and bent to catch her behind her knees and scoop her gently into my arms. She yelped and tried to squirm out of my grasp but I wasn't going to allow it.

"Put me down," she said as she tensed in my arms as if suddenly struck by rigor mortis.

"Gladly," I softly whispered in her ear taking her to my room. She was scared and she had every reason to be. I wasn't going to hurt her though just mildly frighten her. It had been almost a month and she still wouldn't have anything to do with me. It was time for me to start taking more drastic measures. I pulled back the covers and laid her on the bed which she promptly tried to roll of off. I put a stop to that. "Now, none of that, Faith," I said using her name to pull her out her cloud of fear momentarily for my next statement. "You will be staying here from now on, in my chambers," making my sure she knew I wasn't going to change my mind at all. She was being overcome with hysterics now moaning a weak "no," over and over again and squirming until I let her up. "Get ready for bed," I said going into the bathroom to do the same.

I came out and she was still not in one of the nightgowns, but was instead desperately pulling at the locked doors.

"I thought I told you to get ready for bed," I said quietly as she whipped around eyes wide and crazed with fear.

"I won't stay here, Eric, I won't," she finally got out her voice catching she was so close to breaking into hysterics.

"Yes, you will, my violet eyes," I said and then decided to up the ante, "Now go change or I will help you," I threatened in a husky whisper. She gulped and ran to the bathroom without a hesitation. She was dressed in a long white nightgown a little bit later, and I smiled knowing she would pick that one as the most modest of the gowns. I was already in bed sitting up against the headboard and watching as she slowly came toward the bed. She grabbed a pillow and the small throw blanket on top and moved away quickly to the other side of the room and laid them out. I grinned, _oh Faith, ever resourceful_. "Come here, Vi," I commanded quietly.

She looked up, "No," she stated.

I smirked, "Now, violet."

"NO," she said with more strength.

I slid out of bed and slowly stalked over to her, scooping her up a second time ignoring her protests and carried her back to the bed laying her under the covers and slipping in beside her. She quickly moved as far away as possible to the point of almost falling off the bed. I chuckled but allowed her the space, merely waited in silence until she drifted off before slowly pulling her toward the center of the bed.

I held her against me, arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck, reveling in the feel of her body against me and how well she fit there. _I should have done this weeks ago_, I thought to myself, as I took note of her lovely figure pressed against me. She was still subconsciously tense but I held her all the same and brushed her hair gently from her face. "Goodnight, Faith," I whispered nuzzling her hair before fitting her head comfortably below my chin and slowly drifting off.

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Things got really busy! Hope you guys liked the chapter! :)


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Faith POV

I began slowly waking up and immediately sensed something was wrong. I was comfortable but it felt different. I tried to sit up but was restrained by something. I screamed in surprise finding Eric's arms wrapped around me and myself pressed up against him, a position I found much too...intimate. He let go of me and I practically threw myself out of the bed and ran to the other side of the room trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

He sat up and frowned, "Well, good morning to you too, Violet Eyes. Care to sleep a little longer? It is four in the morning if you haven't noticed."

"I'd rather not," I said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement,"Suit yourself."

I started toward my wardrobe and grabbed my favorite turquoise dress that came an inch short of my knees. I grabbed my gray cardigan as well as some nylons and other undergarments and disappeared into the bathroom. I emerged fully dressed and found him still in bed lazily watching me. "Will you please open the door?" I asked. He seemed surprised at my question but he got up and walked to the door produced a key, "You must promise to return here tonight," he said with severity, "I don't want to go searching for you again."

"Fine," I said in defeat. He opened the door and I scampered out. I stopped by the library and grabbed a book. Now I finally had time to read. I then went to the kitchen and cooked myself some eggs and made a sandwich for lunch later. Armed with my book a full stomach and a lunch, I walked out to find somewhere to camp out.

Eric POV

I was much too curious as to where she would go to go back to sleep again right away. I followed at a distance surprised at her stop in the kitchen. She decided to finally settle down in one of the sitting rooms in an armchair by the window that looked out on the mountains. the soft morning light beginning to creep into the room gave it the perfect atmosphere for her reading. I left then, satisfied that I knew where she was.

Faith POV

I had been surprised to find the library full of classics and plenty of other books. I had grabbed The Scarlett Pimpernel and happily read a lot of the day away with times when I went to the music room instead to play around. It neared evening and I hadn't packed any dinner but I didn't want to go through the ordeal so I grabbed my flats and snuck out making sure no one saw me or where I was going lest they tell Eric. I hid at every corner checking the halls. At one point I almost ran into Max and Caleb and as much as I wanted to stop and chat I knew it was almost time for the sunset and that they would be forced to point Eric in my direction if he asked. They stopped and almost caught a glance of me but I ducked behind a pillar and sighed in relief when I heard them pass.

I finally made it to my window and slipped out to climb to the roof. Just in time too. I sat down leaning against a chimney and stared out toward the mountains drinking in the beauty of the sun sinking behind the mountains.

My life flows on in endless song

Above earth's lamentation

I hear the real though far off song

That hails a new creation.

I sighed and sat in the growing darkness trying to process what had happened last night. I was scared of Eric, there was no doubt about that. It wasn't that he was imposing, or the fact that he was a vampire lord, no those things were frightening but they weren't the thing scaring me the most. It was his intentions toward me. His proclamation of marriage and his attempts to seduce me where what shook me. No boy had ever so much as taken me out to lunch and suddenly I'd been kidnapped by a man who wanted everything from me. I could tell he had ulterior motives, he wasn't interested in me as a person, so why would he choose me of all people? I couldn't riddle it out. If he wanted someone to warm his bed he would have his choice at my high school of girls who would probably beg for the chance. Did he see me as a game? A challenge to take up? I shivered at that thought, well, I wasn't going to let him win. Tears came unbidden and slid down my face in the darkness. I sobbed silently, knowing I had to go back. I sat there tears still coming but my sobs subsiding. He'd never specified a time, I would come when I was ready to face him.

Eric POV

It was already eight o'clock and Faith was not back and I was frustrated. She hadn't shown up for dinner either and I was beginning to think she'd gone back on her word and camped out for the night. I set out to look for her. She was no longer in the sitting room, nor was she in the study. In fact, she wasn't even in any of the guest rooms. Now I was worried, had she really tried to run? And how had I not known if she'd gotten outside?

"Maxwell, Caleb!" I called. They came not a couple seconds later, "Faith is missing," I growled out.

"Master, can you not follow her aura?" Caleb frowned.

"I could but she permeates the entire house I can't find a distinct trail," I said in frustration, "what I want to know is how she could have circumvented the alarm system and gotten out."

Maxwell cleared his throat and shuffled nervously.

"Maxwell?" I questioned.

He looked up guiltily, "Forgive me for questioning but are you sure you've looked everywhere?" His voice was nervous.

"What are you not telling me Maxwell," I asked evenly.

" Everywhere, Master, look everywhere, I... I can't say exactly what I mean," he said bowing his head, "I gave Faith my word."

I dismissed them and took Maxwell's advice going and searching the rooms when I felt a cool breeze while searching one of the rooms on the top floor. I turned. The room I'd just left had the window about half opened. She couldn't have, could she? I shook my head in disbelief but went regardless toward the window wondering how she would have managed. There she was, on the roof sitting against a chimney looking up at the stars longingly. "How did you get up here?" I demanded softly as not to startle her. She tensed, "I have my ways," she answered calmly still keeping her back to me.

"You were supposed to come back to the room," I said accusingly.

"I was going to," she said quietly, "you merely specified it be tonight."

"I stand corrected," I conceded and came to sit beside her. She seemed surprised by both actions but said nothing.

"How long have you been coming up here."

"A while," she answered.

It fell silent for a couple moments before I posed my next question. "Why do you come up here?"

She met my gaze, a guarded look in her eyes, "To see the stars, the sunset, the mountains. To be outside." she admitted.

"You only wanted to be outside?" I said suspiciously, sensing she was hiding something.

She nodded slightly, "Please don't take it away!" She pleaded suddenly.

I pulled her closer and ran my hand through her hair, "Faith, what are you doing up here?" I asked again, "don't fear honesty," I added, "I want your truthful answer."

She shifted in discomfort and looked up, "Everything I listed before is the truth."

"Yes, but I can tell there's something you aren't telling me."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not something I'm sharing with you."

I gently began tracing her jaw "Why not?" I asked, brushing a small strand of hair behind her ear. I wanted to know, I was genuinely curious and I could tell she was holding something back, "You should share things with me as my bride."

She winced at the mention and looked away. "Is it such a terrible fate, Faith? To be my bride," I whispered quietly.

"Yes," she answered hunching her shoulders a little.

"Why," I demanded softly. I wasn't surprised in the least but I wanted to know what was going on in that pretty head of hers, not that I wouldn't know soon enough.

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you," she said brusquely and tried to get up before I gently pulled her back down, this time sitting across my lap.

'We obviously need to have it, Vi," I stated calmly. She sat in front of me looking away and silent, refusing to answer.

"Faith, we don't have to be at such constant odds. I'm only asking you open up a bit. I don't demand much."

"You demand everything! You've literally pulled me out of my life. You're asking for things that I'm unable to give. Don't think I don't know exactly what you want from me." She looked up at me her eyes clouded with confusion, "Eric, I first saw you in a crowded hallway almost three months ago and you know what my first impression of you was? Cruel, cold, and self-centered," she paused looking out at the mountains instead, "First impressions aren't always right, but mine hasn't changed concerning you."

"I wish it could have been different. It _can_ be different. I admit I show these traits you've listed more than I should, but it is in my nature. I'm not just trying to use you though. I want you to be happy but you must be my bride, soon."

She hung her head and I felt a tear land on my arm that was resting across her lap, "I don't understand...why you're do-doing this to me."

"You are my bride," I restated softly.

"No, I'm not."

"Faith, it's not something you can change, it's not even something I can change."

"I don't want to hear anymore. You've said plenty about forcing me into a loveless relationship."

I sighed deciding to concede and change the subject. I looked down and once again saw that she was wearing the locket I'd wondered about so long ago. "What's in this locket?" I fingered at it looking at the details carved into its front cover. She looked over at me curiously, "Why would you care."

She thought so little of me, "Because I am curious about you, Faith. I want to know you. I've told you that before," I explained calmly.

"It's a picture of my family on one side and my great aunt on the other. She passed away about a year ago."

"Was she special to you?"

"Yes, extremely." She said turning back to look out toward the mountains, "She mentored me in my faith. I'm named after her, well my middle name. Elaine." She paused after and sighed, and I saw the tears she was desperately trying to hold back.

"What is it, Faith?" I prodded gently.

"No," she said shaking her head and trying to get up to leave but I stopped her and tried to catch her eye gently pulling her back to sit.

"Faith," I tried again gently. She looked up, eyes still shining and confused. She hadn't missed the fact that I was using her name. It was worth a try if it made her open up to me.

"I miss them," she finally said so quietly I barely caught it.

It took me a second to understand who she was talking about, then I remembered, her family was in the other half of her locket.

"They must be so worried," she said with a swallowed sob.

I was conflicted, I didn't know if the information I had would make her more upset or put her at ease, but I decided that she deserved to know.

"They aren't worried about you anymore," I confessed quietly, "I took care of that."

She looked up in alarm, "What?"

"They think you're gone." I stated quietly, "I had Marissa and Maxwell... they believe you're dead, Faith. I had to make sure they would not worry about or look for you."

She stared at me dumbfounded and a bit appalled, "How would they ever believe that without seeing proof?"

"My kind has power over the human mind."

She looked at a loss for words so I continued, "We can warp memories, tweak them to fit our story."

She still looked confused so I decided to give an example, "Take this book," I said grabbing the one lying beside her, "If I wanted to, I could convince you this book was anything other than..." I paused to look at the cover,"The Scarlet Pimpernel and they would believe it because I wanted them too. I could convince you that you'd never read this book, though knowing you, you have, or I convince you this is a new book the I wrote," I explained.

I saw the understanding light her eyes briefly before being replaced once more with fear. She fell silent again, and turned away.

I sat there with her in silence for a couple moments. I still had her tucked under my arm and I looked over her bathed in the moonlight. I slowly dipped to kiss her slow and sweet, trying to withhold my possessiveness and lust and merely kiss her for the sake of loving the feel of her lips on mine. Though they were inexperienced and scared I'd never so much enjoyed kissing anyone as much as I enjoyed kissing her. She pulled away fearfully and moved from my side and, though I was disappointed, I let her go. I could tell she was confused and upset and as much as I wanted to demand what was on her mind I merely followed her as she started carefully toward the window. I followed all the way back to my chambers wondering what she was thinking.

"Good night, Eric," she said quietly before turning over in bed away from me.

"Good night, Faith," I answered back.

Not another word was spoken that night but I pulled her close again after she'd drifted off.

A/N: Hey guys! Wow that was kinda a long chapter. :) (though I'm sure you guys aren't complaining! haha) I hope you got a little more of a glimpse into Eric's personality. He's not a complete monster! I needed to demonstrate that because he's going to start looking pretty darn terrible soon. (oooo foreshadowing!) haha. So yeah hope you like it. I'm guessing you guys have ideas of where this is going! And I know there's a lot you still don't know. MAJOR INFORMATION HOLES but trust me on this. (Faith's just as in the dark as you, just remember that.) ;)


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Maxwell POV

"You told him didn't you!" I turned to see Faith coming through the door. She was wearing a red and white dress covered in a small print I couldn't quite make out with a red cardigan over it and hair in a donut bun with a red ribbon but all I could see was the anger and hurt in her eyes. She hadn't been talking to me for a week now and I was ready to put this behind us.

"You promised you wouldn't tell about the roof, Max," her voice quieter and accusatory.

"I didn't, Faith, I swear," I defended.

She rolled her eyes, "Define 'didn't tell' because I'm pretty sure you told him in the sense that you said everything you could short of 'Oh yeah, Eric, Faith's upstairs and out the window,'" she said her voice edged with sarcasm.

"Faith, he was about to send out a search party, he thought you'd made a run for it. I swear, Faith, I asked if he was sure he'd looked everywhere and suggested he look again. That is all I said, Faith, I didn't betray your confidence."

She looked at me in suspicion then her gaze softened. "Fine." There was a long pause before see spoke again,"At least he didn't tell me to stop going there."

"He didn't?" I said, "That's good, I know you were scared he wouldn't like you being up there."

She nodded noncommittally but seemed to have gotten pulled into a pensive mood.

"What's up, Faith?" I asked in concern.

She shook her head, "Nothing you can help with," she said.

"Are you sure? I'm here to talk...if you want," I added quickly.

She looked up with a tired smile, "I know, Max, I just...I don't think it's something you can help with. I have to figure it out myself."

"If you're sure."

She smiled weakly, "I'm sure, but thank you Max, you're a good friend." She paused and then suddenly announced, " I'm going to head to the ballroom."

"Well don't let me stop you, little nightingale," I said with a smile.

She smiled back feigning offense, "Hey! No nicknames! I already told you that!" She scolded, but I could tell she was suppressing a laugh which, as predicted, followed the statement.

Eric POV

I was coming down the stairs when I heard Faith's voice pierce the silence with accusation, "You told him didn't you!" I waited to hear who she was talking with and found it to be Maxwell who she was angry at, though why I wasn't yet sure. "You promised you wouldn't tell him about the roof, Max." Ah, this would be interesting, for once I was not going to be the only one she refused to talk to in the house, good. Maxwell was quick to explain and Faith seemed to be listening. "Fine," I heard her concede. I was shocked, she was going to let it go? Just like that? "At least he didn't tell me to stop going there," she continued.

She was thankful, albeit grudgingly but still I was glad I'd decided she was doing no harm. If I'd found that surprising it was nothing compared to what came next. She was troubled about something for it fell silent as they spoke in hushed voices that I couldn't quite catch, but then she suddenly announced she was going to the ballroom.

"Well don't let me stop you, little nightengale," Maxwell teased. _Here we go, he's not going to get away with that_, I smirked in anticipation. But she let it slide and even laughed in amusement. I growled under my breath. She only decided that she didn't care for my nicknames. She was deliberately pushing me away. Why did she have to be so infuriating? I left silently vowing that she would be mine before the week was out. She couldn't push me away forever.

Faith POV

I was reading in bed trying to distract my mind from everything that had transpired last night. Eric had seemed, different...and not exactly in a bad way. He'd asked about me, my life and had even explained things to me. Not that it made them okay, but at least he had been willing to explain. It was all too confusing. I didn't want him to know things about me. I wanted him to stay away from me. Eric came in later while I was finishing my book and getting comfortable on the farthest end of the bed. I had come to accept that no matter what I did I was always going to end up in his arms in the morning but that didn't stop me from trying to keep my distance. But as I snuggled down into the blankets I yelped as I was suddenly pulled to the center of the bed.

"AH! Eric!" I yelped before my mouth met with his hungry lips. He rolled me beneath him and deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth. His tongue flicked across mine and continued its seductive onslaught while his wandering hands pulled me closer to him. It all much too intimate and I was scared out of my mind. My mind... I couldn't think straight. Something kept telling me to respond and let him continue, a notion that I knew wasn't my own. It niggled at the back of my mind and slowly pushed all my thoughts of fighting away and made my brain feel like there was a layer of cotton over all my thoughts. I suddenly was questioning why I shouldn't let him continue and began relaxing. He felt it and I could feel him smile against my lips. His hands were slowly hiking up my nightgown as his lips moved down my neck, with soft kisses but that was his mistake. Something snapped.

Suddenly my thoughts came shattering through the haze; the recognition that I had a VAMPIRE at my throat. I wanted him to stop RIGHT NOW. I lashed out landing a couple kicks and I was relieved when he suddenly stopped; looking at me with surprise and confusion along with something else...almost awe. He was no longer on top of me and my heart was going to pop with all adrenaline rushing through my system. I ran; listening to the adrenaline and choosing flight over fight. I rolled away quickly and ran for all I was worth, surprised that the doors were unlocked but not hesitating a moment. I ran all the way to the gates that led outside and threw myself against them in desperation kicking them, yet knowing they wouldn't budge. After I was spent on that, I slid down leaning against them and curled up, trying to think about what had happened and how to respond when Eric came to collect me; for I was sure he would be here shortly to bring me back upstairs. What was wrong with me? Why for even a second did I think I should let him continue? Those weren't my thoughts I was sure of it and that scared me.

I curled up against the doors and waited, trying to slow my heartbeat. "Psalm 59:2 - Deliver me from evildoers, and save me from bloodthirsty men." I repeated rocking back and forth.

Eric POV

I was intrigued by what had just happened. I'd been trying to lure her into passion yet she'd somehow been able to resist. She'd been able to throw off my powers of seduction, something no one ever could resist; yet somehow, Faith had. She'd been starting to relax as she had the second time I'd kissed her before suddenly getting tipped off by something that reminded her something was happening without her full knowledge. I was also surprised to find it was uncomfortable to maintain skin contact with her. Though she no longer wore her necklace her skin made mine prickle as if it were teetering on the edge of being burned. I had no clue why, when she was upset, she affected me so. It made me wonder if it had something to do with her cross, or her faith.

I let it go for the moment, cursing myself at having left the door unlocked, but I knew I would find her without much trouble, she had nowhere to hide. But what to do when I found her was the question. I wasn't going to try her again tonight, I decided but I had to find her first. I was surprised at the first thought. Why shouldn't I try again tonight? She's weaker right now. I thought. But I couldn't, and I didn't know why but it made me uncomfortable to think of doing so. She'd be more prepared, I reasoned, if I catch her off guard she won't be able to build up enough resistance before succumbing to the seductive haze I could put her in. I sighed and got up to find my Violet.

I found her shortly, curled up against the doors eyes closed and mumbling a verse repeatedly to herself and my eyes widened in disbelief as I saw what was happening. She was glowing slightly with energy that I could tell would burn me if I were to touch her. It was the same energy that I'd felt before but it had found an outlet and it was surrounding her. I'd never seen anything like it and I don't think Faith even knew she was doing it.

"Faith," I whispered to startle her out of her repetitions. Her glow dissipated slowly and she looked up warily. I leaned down and gently slipped one hand under her knees and let her weigh fall back on my other arm, carrying her back upstairs. As soon as I touched her I felt a discharge of power like an electric shock, most likely left over from from what I'd just witnessed. She went stiff in my arms but said nothing and refused to look at me. I studied her pensively as I walked back. I was amazed at how such a innocent little thing could be affecting me this way. I should have taken her as soon as she'd woken up in my bed the first day but yet I wanted her to settle in, I wanted her comfortable...I wanted her willing to be my bride. I looked at her, still a young girl with such innocence it was intoxicating, and wondered what had happened to me. I wanted her, hell, I wanted her badly, but for unknown reasons I wanted more than just her pleasures. I scoffed at myself inwardly, I was getting soft.

When we got to the room, still not a word having been exchanged, I pulled back the cover and slipped her under them before going around to the other side to slide over to my normal spot, holding her tiny frame to me. I was surprised she hadn't moved when I'd put her down and though I felt her go rigid and squirm a tiny bit as I put my arms around her she otherwise did nothing to escape my presence. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek before pulling her a little closer and dozing off.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that's it's been such a long time since I've updated! The next couple chapters have been really hard to write though! So I hope you liked it! reviews make me happy ;) *nudge* *wink* haha.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Marissa POV

I woke suddenly and peeked out at the camp. They were packing up. My eyes widened. We were almost out of time. They would come in the next few days. I quickly grabbed my few belongings and started running back toward the mansion. I had to tell Eric they were on the move. I ran as fast as I could praying I would find things better than I'd left them, for Eric's time was almost up.

Caleb POV

The master was on edge and I could definitely sense it. "How are developments?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

He began pacing, "I tried at her every night this week. A couple more than once, but she refuses every time," he growled out in frustration. "I don't understand it, Caleb. Somehow she's immune to my seductions, my powers."

That was news indeed. Not many had escaped a vampire's power of seduction and the few that did were unable to resist the next time around. But a resistance to one of the most powerful of our kind was unheard of. One of the greatest powers of our kind was the ability to hypnotize and seduce those we'd feed off and use for pleasure. The effects were extremely potent and rendered most completely at our mercy, yet somehow Faith was unaffected? It was unheard of.

"So she is still not claimed?" I confirmed in disbelief.

"Yes," he said in defeat, "Caleb, I can't even pretend to comprehend what makes her so stubborn on this! Why does she insist on these childish beliefs about the world around her? And somehow she believes in these binding, restrictive laws to the point where she is so strong-willed she can resist?!" he threw up his hands.

"Her convictions are too strong," I stated.

"But my powers, Caleb. No one has ever escaped under those circumstances. NO ONE," he bellowed in irritation.

"Master, it's ingrained into her very being. You can't separate Faith from her religion; you take away her religion and you lose all of Faith."

Eric rubbed his temples, "I'm trying to save her! How am I supposed to tell her I'm saving her? She'd never believe it."

I was silent. I didn't know what else to offer as advice.

He sighed heavily, "Thank you, Caleb, that will be all."

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. I opened it and there was Marissa panting and looking somewhat frazzled; which was a bad sign, it took a lot to get Marissa frazzled.

"Eric they're on the move," she whispered.

He ran a hand through his hair in distress and we could only watch helpless.

"How soon?"

"A matter of days," she said gravely.

"So be it," he said hoarsely.

"Eric?" Marissa queried cautiously, "Are things that bad."

"Come with me, Rissa" he said quietly as he stood up, "Caleb you may go."

Eric POV

I woke up to find Faith still sleeping in my arms. She looked so peaceful while she slept, she'd relaxed in my grasp and was no longer tense. She was beautiful. She sighed and shifted and I leaned over and started gently peppering her with soft kisses. She stretched, turning away, still not completely awake but being roused by my attentions. As she woke I deepened the kiss and let my hands come to rest on her hips as I pulled her close. She started to piece together what was happening though, I saw her breaking through the haze of my hold on her. I tried to salvage the situation, hiking up her nightgown and kissing her slowly but she suddenly broke away with a shriek thrashing out of my grasp moving to the far side of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screeched out, breathless with fear.

"I believe I was enjoying the beautiful girl sleeping beside me," I said with a smirk suddenly pulling her back to me into another kiss. She lashed out but I pinned her down easily. She was quickly beginning to panic now. Why wasn't it working?

"Eric, no, stop this!" she exclaimed as I eased my hands up her sides.

"What seems to be the problem, Violet?" I asked innocently as I kissed at her neck feeling greatly tempted to bite.

"You are the problem. Get off of me," she said her voice now a scared whisper.

"Why am I a problem, Vi? You have the right to this as my bride, there's no need to deny yourself," I said, my hands carefully working a few buttons of the gown open.

"Stop it, Eric, you're scaring me! Get off of me NOW," she demanded suddenly and began quaking uncontrollably.

I stopped and cupped her face gently bringing her chin up so she would meet my gaze, "Faith, I don't want you to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Relax. "

"Eric...what..what you're asking f-for I can't...I-I can't," she began to sob quietly and I held her, gently stroking her hair.

"Why not, Faith, why not?" I whispered gently.

"I can't, Eric, I won't," she said refusing to give me a straight answer.

"Faith, you would only benefit from this. You must become my bride. Time is short."

"I won't, Eric, I won't."

"Why not?"

"It's not right."

"Vi you're young. You don't know everything that's wrong and right in the world."

"I know what I've been taught."

"Your faith, your beliefs? All they do is deny you the pleasures life can offer." She tried to interrupt but I put a finger to her lips, "The pleasure I can offer. This would be pleasure, it _would_ be right," I leaned in and kissed at her ear, "Let me show you how right it can be," I said in a sultry whisper.

"No, Eric. It's not right, it would never be right."

"Vi.."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly looking at me with something almost akin to pity.

I let her go and she quickly pulled away. I got up and stalked out of the room, angered by my failure. How had she done it? Her and her cursed religion! It was admirable how strong her convictions were...if they weren't so wrong! I would have to keep trying though, she had to be mine. I knew all she saw was selfish intentions where I was concerned but even if I told her the truth about everything it wouldn't change her mind.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She refused again and again. I tried to push her further each time, yet was still unable to make much headway. It was infuriating and worrisome. Time was almost out and i was no closer to my bride. I couldn't change her mind.

In the hall I caught Marissa up on the hopelessness of the situation. She was just as shocked at my failed attempts as I.

"Eric, is she really still so against you?" She asked.

"Yes. She refuses." I said with a sigh,"and I'm out of time..." I sighed deeply. I knew what I had to do and I didn't want to do it. Marissa looked at me in concern. "Eric?"

"Marissa," I said quietly, "She has to become my bride."

"Eric, what are you going to do?" She asked her voice climbing in worry.

"Marissa, I don't know what to do. I know what I have to do but I can't," I said. "I don't understand..."

"Eric..." She started again.

"Leave, Marissa. You should stay here but I don't want you seeing Faith yet." She looked like she was about to argue but seemed to think better of it and quickly made an exit.

I sighed in frustration. I'd tried to make her come to me willingly I'd tried to woo her and she'd refused me every time. If I didn't seduce her before the others came my claim would be void and I'd be forced to wipe her memory and start again. I began pacing in worry. My options were getting more and more limited and the answer I kept coming up with was one I didn't want to follow through on...but I knew it was really my only option if I wanted to keep her from the others.

_You should just explain everything_, something was telling me, but I dismissed it immediately. It wouldn't change anything, and she might do something rash like flee to the others. I shuddered at the thought of what they would do to my innocent bride. I sighed, innocent just about summed up Faith in every sense. Why such a girl like her would ever have been destined for me or any of the others after her I had no clue. I was a creature of darkness, who destroyed things of light and holiness. And yet here Faith was at my mercy, a small flame I was reluctant to snuff; someone that embodied everything I hated. And yet, somehow I didn't hate her. No I was bordering on a much different emotion that was something I'd never thought I'd feel again.

I sighed in frustration, I'd never had any qualms with taking what I wanted, I would be first to admit I'd used my powers for my own gain, so why should I start second-guessing now. _I have all of eternity after she's mine_ I reasoned eventually. Yes, there was a thought... not exactly the answer I wanted but it was the best I had to go with the conclusion I'd come to. I finally looked up out the window with grim determination. Faith would be mine before they came.

A/N: Oh no... this doesn't look good for Faith... Don't worry though! Everything works out eventually, and I can promise that because I'm the author; so don't kill me when I post the next chapter...please? Seriously though...


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: hey y'all. I know, I know, it's been forever and a half but I've been seriously A. Busy and B. worried about you guys coming after me when you read this chapter. In all seriousness though, I don't really like this chapter, in truth, I hate it. But this chapter is kind of what my whole storyline hinges on and unfortunately is very necessary. So, please don't hate me...please? I love you all and thanks for sticking with me. :)

Faith POV

I was worried. Eric had avoided me for the last couple days, always watching from afar but no longer trying to do anything to me. In fact, the past two nights he didn't even show up to his bedroom. While surprised, I wasn't complaining; it had been the best two nights of sleep I'd had in months. It was good to not have to spend every waking and sleeping hour in his presence, resisting his advances. I shuddered at that thought. I hated myself a little more every time he tried because there was always the moment of hesitation, the moment where I wanted to accept what he was offering. Then it would all come crashing back, where I was, who he was and I would refuse. It was frightening though because each time I was starting to recognize more and more the feeling that came over me and it wasn't something I was feeling. He had power over me, those thoughts were not mine, my thoughts were being held captive or were bent to his will, I could feel it. Each time I'd been able to throw it off in time, but I was afraid for my consistency. I wanted him to leave me alone, I just wondered how long it would last...

Eric POV

I kept an eye on her, apprehensive of finishing what I'd so aptly started by bringing her here. I still berated myself as to why it even mattered, the girl would just have to accept her life. But somehow it pained me to see how happy she was as I continued my non-interference. I couldn't allow them to have her though. She would be mine, I couldn't allow things to go like last time...

I stopped that thought immediately. I wouldn't let it go like last time. I had her safely in my possession. I shook my head, no, the best I could do for myself and for Faith was claim her as mine in every way so the others could do nothing to harm her. They would do horrible things to the poor girl, if I handed her over to them, horrible things to her and to me. She could become the linchpin in the effort to overthrow me, something I couldn't allow to happen. No, this uprising would be crushed and I would have Faith at my side.

Faith POV

I walked over to the wardrobe to grab my nightgown when I felt something was off. I stepped back with a sudden sense of foreboding and I felt goosebumps breakout on my arms. I grabbed my nightgown, I shouldn't be this cold though, I'd been fine until a moment ago. I shivered suddenly again, something was wrong, extremely wrong. I dropped the gown and rushed over to the doors. I pulled and found them locked. But I hadn't seen Eric?! He was the only one who could lock and unlock the door. Why would he lock me in here?

Eric POV

I watched her as she came in that night and walked over to her wardrobe, humming a song under her breath. Skinny jeans with a belt, a light yellow, buttoned women's oxford shirt with a white camisole, she'd truly picked a difficult outfit. I had taken my bat form in the shadows of the room and I silently locked the door after she came through, there would be no running off tonight. I saw her shiver suddenly and knew she'd felt something. She, as always, was too perceptive. She ran over to the doors and I heard her gasp softly when she found them locked. She turned around frantically; knowing this was my doing. When her back was to me I quickly landed behind her and morphed back.

She screamed when she saw me, clutching at her heart and closing her eyes trying to slow her adrenaline.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me, I'm a bit jumpy today..." she said trying to catch her breath.

"You don't seem ready for bed," I said, trying to steer her unconsciously closer to the bed.

There was a drawn-out pause, "Eric?" she queried carefully looking curiously into my eyes.

I almost left right then, I wanted to forget the whole thing. I looked at her again, _she can't go to them_, I reminded myself. I suddenly scooped her up and kissed her, while she let out a yelp of protest as I laid her out on the bed.

Faith POV

What had happened to the Eric who had left me alone for the past two days?! I kicked and squirmed as he pinned me down on the bed and went at my mouth again nipping at my lips while his hands slid over my body. They came up the back of my thighs and came to rest on my hips while he continued his kiss and let his tongue roam every inch of my mouth making me shudder in revulsion and try to protest which came out in small bursts. "ERIC. What?! STOP." I tried when he suddenly moved on to kissing my neck and sucking gently at my earlobe."Let's get you out of these," he whispered silkily as he tugged at my belt.

My eyes went wide and I cried out in protest, trying to free my hands, both of which he held with one hand above my head. He skillfully freed the belt and began tugging off my jeans with one hand and let go of my hands momentarily to pulling them off completely. His weigh left my body momentarily and I seized the chance and tried to roll off the bed and sprint to the opposite end of the room but he caught my ankles and quickly was able to tug me back beneath him. "Now, none of that, my flower," he chided.

"ERIC STOP THIS," I screamed as he dove in for another kiss. I felt it again, my thoughts were fuzzy and I could only feel what he was doing to me, how good it felt and despite a small part of me still trying to remind me what was happening I couldn't seem to grasp it, what was happening? I couldn't remember...all my body knew is that it felt good and began to relax. "That's it, Vi," he cajoled, as he continued, making short work of my buttoned shirt slipping it off me one arm at a time along with my cami, kissing me slower and letting his hands roam down my back.

Eric POV

I'd been ready for a fight but knew that I could still use her lapses. I fought her out of her jeans but I felt her relax as I kissed her again meeting her gaze straight on, it was working for now but I didn't know how long I had before she would free herself. "That's it, Vi," I said as I worked her out of her shirt with ease continuing my ministrations in an effort to keep her under my influence but she was resisting already. I pushed to enter her mind, I had to gain control before I lost her completely. _**Faith**,_ I whispered. I felt her try to push it away but I merely went in more insistently to her consciousness, **_No, Faith, stop._** I suddenly felt my hold dissipate and her thoughts came back in a tidal wave, **_NO, leave me alone, Eric, leave me alone_.** I felt her try to thrash out of my grip and knew she had returned completely. She'd only been affected for a few minutes and I didn't know if I could do it again.

Faith POV

I felt something suddenly, like an itch in my mind, _**Faith**,_ I heard a whisper. It was Eric's voice inside my head. The small part of my consciousness tried to shut it down but I felt him stop me, _**No Faith, stop.**_

I felt my thoughts seep back then, Eric...what was going on? I broke through the barrier suddenly all my thoughts rushing back. _**NO**_, I fought back as I felt his presence in my mind trying to enter, _**Leave me alone, Eric, leave me alone, **_I sobbed. I tried to pull myself out of his grasp in the physical but was pulled back into the mental battle happening between us.

_**Accept it, Violet. It's only more painful as you refuse.**_

**_Then stop it!_** I begged, **_I won't let you just invade my mind!_****_  
_**

**_You're already starting to accept it or else you wouldn't be able to respond. Let me in._**

**_NO_**

**_FAITH, PLEASE, stop being difficult._**

There was pain like the worst headache ever. I felt like my head was going to split.

**_STOP IT, _**I screamed inwardly.

**_Accept it and it will stop,_** he explained almost gently.

**_No...no...I won't let you do this to me,_** I said desperately trying to hold up against the pain I was experiencing but I had to let go of my mental wall out of pure exhaustion, unable to hold it up anymore, my vision going fuzzy...

Eric POV

I was amazed by how much of a struggle she put up against the mental connection. She was strong-willed and stubborn when she wanted to be, a side of her I'd merely glimpsed a few times. Now it seemed she was channeling all of it into tonight. She would fight, her faith demanded it of her and she was using every fiber of her being to make sure that my goal would not be accomplished. Her mental strength was astonishing, she'd fought and held out longer than I'd thought possible for a mere mortal girl. I'd been worried when she was finally forced to let go from exhaustion. She'd almost blacked-out before she'd suddenly established herself back in reality. I tried to distract her as I finished undressing her, keeping my voice even and calm, **_Faith, listen to me,_** but she was too focused on what I was doing, "ERIC," she pleaded in a voice that tugged at my heartstrings and I shushed her gently, trying to calm her, **_Violet, don't fight me_**, I pleaded back. She renewed her attempts to free herself from my grasp but I kept a firm yet undemanding grip on her; I could feel her whole body shaking in apprehension. I was so close and yet so far, but I was going to give her every chance to cooperate.

Faith POV

He suddenly pulled his shirt over his head and began undressing and I started my cries anew when I realized this was the point of no return. "NO, STOP! Please, why are you doing this?!" I implored through tears.

His hand ran down my side. He was reveling in the moment, tracing my contours lightly, his hands taking in every inch of me. "You're so beautiful," he whispered softly as his hand wandered up the inside of my thigh and I cried out as it suddenly went where I'd never been touched before. "And all mine," he continued with a satisfied smirk as he repeated the motion. I moaned in discomfort but felt the strangest rush as he did so. Apparently he did too for his smirk widened. His weight shifted to one knee as he separated my legs I was trying so hard to keep intertwined. He stopped suddenly cupping my face in his hands and looking deeply into my eyes. He caressed my cheek stroking away my falling tears. And in the look I couldn't forget all the emotions I saw at war. The desire, guilt, sadness, lust, and worry I saw in that look was confusing, but it gave me what I needed.

"Eric, you don't want to do this, please, PLEASE. Don't do this!," my pleas falling on deaf ears.

"Faith, why keep working against me? I don't want this fighting," his voice husky with emotion. "Why can't you join me? Save yourself the pain."

"Eric, no, don't do this, I can't let you! It isn't right!"

"I have no choice," he whispered quietly.

"WHY? You've taken everything from me already, why do you need more?!"

**_Pleasure, Faith, it can all be pleasure,_** I felt him whisper into my mind.

"NO, NEVER. I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING YOU!", I finally screamed at him. He moved back and I saw the hurt in his eyes. He tried to calm me and almost succeeded in taking hold of me in his seductive haze but I refused to give in. I was trying desperately to escape with no though of the pain ripping through my limbs as I strained against Eric's vise-like grip. _Please, Lord, please, don't forsake me like this_, I prayed.

Eric POV

I let my hands make their way down her lithe body as I took in her lovely proportions. She was so soft and inviting, so much of her that had never seen light of day. Her modesty gone, she was breath-taking. "You're so beautiful," I breathed in her aura and let my hand drift lower producing a cry of protest but I found the evidence I needed. Her logical mind may be hating every second of what I was doing to her but her libido wasn't and it was trying to convince her body that it didn't either. I tried again and was met with another moan of discomfort and a rush that told me her body didn't know which part of her to listen to. "And all mine,"I said, having my confirmation of her innocent purity. My attention was drawn to her legs she was determined to keep intertwined. I shifted my weight to one knee to gently pressure her legs apart with my weight against her strength. I stopped as she finally gave out and cupped her face to make her meet my gaze. I had to make her understand, somehow.

"Eric," she caught me off guard again, "you don't want to do this, please, PLEASE, don't do this!" she said trying desperately to form a coherent thought.

She was an open book, her eyes a window to her every emotion. And I saw them, emotions that confused me. There was fear, betrayal, and anger which were expected with the circumstances but with those I saw, disappointment and I couldn't understand, though I wanted to desperately.

"Faith, why keep working against me? I don't want this fighting," my voice husky with emotion. "Why can't you join me? Save yourself the pain."

She merely repeated her pleas, "It isn't right!"

I didn't want to listen, _**pleasure, Faith, it can all be pleasure**, _I attempted.

"NO, NEVER. I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING YOU!", she suddenly retaliated with vehemence.

I recoiled inwardly wanting nothing more than to take everything back and hold her and tell her I regretted ever causing her pain. I tried to gain another lapse from her, to save her from herself, but it wasn't happening.

"Faith, there's no point in resisting. Though you won't admit it, there's a part of you that likes this, wants me to finish what I've started. Why do you feel so compelled to fight me on everything?" I said with a few soft kisses down her neck.

"I wouldn't if it didn't go against every moral fiber in my being!"

"Violet..."

"I HATE YOU," she screamed as she continued to thrash.

She strained and strained against my grip and I winced as I saw the unnatural ways she was twisting without seeming to feel the pain. I waited for what felt like an eternity until she wore herself out in her efforts and went limp, sobbing piteously.

Her sobs slowed as she realized I had stopped and I felt her exhausted body relax a little. Good, I needed her calm.

I gently captured her lips only to have her violently twist away her head but I felt her also try to slide her legs up to her chest most likely to lash out. I stopped her efforts and eased her legs apart, resulting in another plea to her God through our link. _Forgive me, Faith,_ I thought to myself, _Find it in yourself to forgive me one day_.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

There was only her muffled sobs as she cried into the comforter though her haunting scream still seemed to hang in the air. I gently pulled her shaking form closer, stroking her beautiful hair and murmuring softly in her ear. She was too worn out to fight any longer and she eventually fell into an exhausted sleep hours later, all her tears spent, the pillow she lay on soaked, and the sheets a testimony to her suffering that night. Even with her puffy eyes and tearstained face she was radiant, her face framed by her long honey brown hair. She was curled up tightly, her beautiful legs almost against her small chest. An innocent little girl, no longer so innocent. "I will never let anyone take you away from me, my bride," I promised and stroked her cheek gently.

Marissa POV

I thrashed in bed with fear of something I didn't know what but it was going to hurt me. Suddenly it went black and there was a curdling scream that ripped through the air but it was gone as soon as I awoke with a small scream of my own from the nightmare. I was wide awake and I immediately looked around and listened intently for the cause of the scream. There was nothing, I must have dreamed it. I laid down again and turned over and thought I heard the faintest sob but it was hard to tell if it was just my imagination overreacting after the nightmare. I tried to go back into sleep but I was much to awake and my troubling thoughts were coming back. I was worried for Faith, from my conversation with Eric a few days earlier. I would talk with him in the morning, I decided before finally slipping back into troubled slumber.

A/N: soo now you understand why I hate this chapter...yep. Well it can only go uphill from here right?! Please don't kill me...okay thanks.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dracula POV

"WHY? You've taken everything from me already, why do you need more?!" "NO NEVER. I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING YOU."

I woke with a start from the nightmare, her words haunting me still. I sighed deeply and looked over at my bride, sleeping peacefully, for now escaping the terrible reality of what had happened. What I'd been forced to do. I hated what I'd had to do but was relieved at the same time. I had a completely valid claim to her now, and though I may not have won her fairly, it was saving her from a terrible fate of brutality at the hands of any of the others she was a mate to. I'd had to hurt her in order to protect her though...the logic was so backward and wrong and I wished desperately the circumstances had been different. "Oh how I would have wooed you, my love," I whispered and longingly stroked her cheek before drawing back with a tired sigh. "What have you done to me, Faith Allison," I whispered softly. I'd lost her for a long time, possibly forever...and I'd finally have to accept how much that idea pained me. For I had been so sure I'd never feel what I was feeling now; but I was wrong. I loved her, and now she would never love me back.

I sighed and quietly slipped into her mind, thankful to see that for now she was too exhausted to be plagued with nightmares. I started gently probing through her memories and looked at one at random.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was her as a young girl, her honey brown hair was a lighter dirty blonde and fell in adorable curls and her eyes sparkled with happiness. I gathered from it that it was her eighth birthday and this was her family celebration. I saw a women come up behind her with a cake. I assumed it was her mother, for who else would she look so strikingly similar to? Faith was her mother's spitting image except her mother's hair was much darker and cut to her shoulders and her eyes were a deep turquoise unlike Faith brilliant violet ones. Suddenly a man came into the picture, her father. She also bore similarities to him, with her hair a lighter color like you could tell his originally was and her features subtly like his, but his eyes were a clear bright blue. They glanced at each other quickly with a smile and her mom brought out a small flat box.

"I want to give this to you now, Faith. I think you're old enough and responsible enough to take good care of it," her mother said with a smile handing the box to Faith.

Faith looked at it with awe, understanding this wasn't any ordinary gift, and started unwrapping it slowly and gasped when she lifted the top.

It was her cross necklace, that she pulled out gently and looked at with amazement.

"It's beautiful, mommy."

"It was mine when I was a little girl. I want you to have it now," her mother explained quietly, still smiling proudly.

"I'll help you with that," her father offered as he took the necklace and carefully fastened it around her neck.

She looked down at the cross around her neck, "I'll never take it off, mommy," she said with resolve admiring it, now one of the dearest things to her heart. She opened her mouth to say something that I never heard.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Suddenly the memory disappeared. **_What are you doing?_** I heard Faith accuse. **_GET OUT NOW_** She said and I was shocked to find myself suddenly swept from her mind and her staring at me in fear back in reality from the other side of the bed. She buried her face in the pillow and drew the sheets tighter around her naked form as I got out of bed and silently dressed and grabbed her a nightgown. I walked over to her side of the bed and she flinched away as I reached out to stroke her cheek. I dropped my hand and silently offered her the folded nightgown. She merely laid there, eyes wide, body paralyzed with fear. I decided to leave so I put the nightgown at the end of the bed for her and unlocked the door before closing it on the way out, but not before hearing Faith's soft sobs start up again from inside the room. I bowed my head against the closed door as I sighed.

"Eric?" I heard from behind me. Marissa was standing behind me looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Leave, Marissa," I said as I tried to brush past her. She grabbed my arm to stop me, "Eric Sebastian Krev, what have you done." She said quietly. A small sob from inside the room was her answer.

"Eric, no..." she trailed off, her voice sad and desperate, wanting me to deny it; I didn't. "How could you, don't you care for her at all?" she said in shock.

"Marissa!" I snapped, but she continued anyways.

"How could you?!"

"I had no choice! You of all people should understand that! You know who they are! You know what they would do to her, what they still may attempt to do to her! I'm surprised they are not here already!" I growled out in rage.

She was quiet for a moment, "Eric, I know, I'm sorry, the last thing you need is another guilt trip." She turned to the door and was about to grab for the handle, "I'm going to talk to her," she said worriedly.

"No, Marissa, let her be. I'm sure the last thing she wants at the moment is company."

She paused but then nodded in acknowledgement, and then turned and left hastily but not before I saw her eyes shining with tears.

I came back later with some food for Faith since she had yet to venture out of the room and it was almost midday. As I quietly opened the door I saw her laying exactly where I'd left her this morning, still convulsing with silent sobs.

The nightgown was still lying at the end of the bed. I silently came and left the food on the table beside her and took my leave immediately.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When I returned that night, the food was still untouched. I took it back downstairs and came back but decided to sleep elsewhere in the house. I tried to slip back into her mind but was promptly thrown out again without a word. I didn't understand it. I knew I'd seen a fond and well protected memory that morning but she still shouldn't have been able to rip me from it. She shouldn't have that kind of power or control over our mental connection until she was a fledgling, and even then she shouldn't be strong enough to throw me out. I would try to connect with her again another day. There was a knock, Caleb was outside the door, "They are here and they request a meeting."

"How many of them."

"Five. And many more willing to fight."

I cursed. "I'll be down shortly."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Good evening, Count," said their spokesman bowing deeply. I recognized him as the one I'd seen at Faith's choir performance. What was his name?

_A sneering face, "you are not fit to lead us, Dracula, it's time you were replaced, I have many who would agree with me"..._Then it came back and I sneered in disgust. Xavier. He'd started this whole uprising, I remembered him well from his plots against my position. He would pay dearly, but not yet.

He gave me a sickly grin, "We've come to collect what is rightfully ours."

"Of what do you speak." I replied knowing exactly what they wanted.

"The girl, Dracula," he said shortly.

"Really?" I said, leaning back, "She is mine. You have no claim to her anymore," I said with a grin of my own.

He looked at me with rage, "You do not play by the rules, Dracula. That girl would never come to you willingly. You know that you will have to release her."

"_That girl _does have a name and you will respect her as my bride. As for playing by the rules, well, I've only played by the ones you set, Xavier. My claim is fully valid and she is my bride and will become my fledgling and Countess when she is of age."

"Show us the girl," he demanded.

"She's quite worn out, I'm afraid, and is sleeping soundly at the moment," I said unable to resist rubbing in my victory subtly, "and you know as well as I that her aura is gone. She is mine. Now, I would suggest you leave before I decide to take some liberties in punishing you for what you did to Elizabeth," I said leaning forward, my eyes narrowing, "After all, you're on my territory now."

He sneered, "She was quite lovely wasn't she? I'm sure your little _Faith's_ even sweeter though," he said with mock thought.

"Leave," I growled, "You are no longer welcome here."

He bowed with mocking turned and lead the others out and turned back at the door with only one word, "Soon."

The gates closed and I watched suspiciously as they left then turned to Maxwell, "Were you able to tag one?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, I want continual tabs on them."

I turned to Caleb, "I want you to tail them. I need Marissa here."

"Yes, master."

I sat back and ran a hand through my hair, they weren't backing down, that much was clear. I had to figure out how I was going to keep Faith out of harm's way.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Eric POV

It had been three days since that night. Faith hadn't eaten anything and still lay despondent in the bed. As much as I knew she didn't want to be in my presence, I needed to intervene or she'd starve herself. I slowly reached out to her through our link, _**Come, Faith, you must get up**_, I told her that third morning.

**_Go away_**, she retorted weakly.

She was wrapped tightly in the sheets and after three days was in need of food and a bath. I slowly tried to pull the covers from her grasp but she gripped them all the tighter and cried out in alarm. **_Faith, calm yourself,_** I said ever so gently sliding my arm behind her back. She recoiled from my touch as if she were the one burned by me, her eyes wild with fear. **_Faith_**, I kept my voice even, **_Faith, I'm not going to hurt you_**. She still squirmed away from my touch. I maintained the contact with her but made no move to do anything further but instead waited patiently. She eventually went still when she found it was a losing battle and started shaking with sobs she didn't have tears for. I slipped my other arm behind her knees and she grabbed wildly for the sheets as her only covering so I pulled the sheet out wrapping it loosely around her as I picked her up out of the bed.

I brought her to the bathroom and gently slid her into the tub still wrapped in the sheet and took out the sopping wet sheet as soon as she was under the bubbles. She sat in the huge tub, hugging her knees tightly to her chest as I quietly got up and grabbed a small washcloth and some soaps. I came back and rolled up my sleeves, I gently guided her to dunk her head in the water and bring up her wet hair. I shampooed it thoroughly and rinsed it. I fished into the tub for one of her legs and she cried out and quickly pulled away at my touch. I tried again to gently bring out her arm but she pulled it away as well. I sighed and merely held out the bar of soap, which she hastily took before retreating to the other end of the tub, away from me.

She turned her back to me and silently washed her arms and legs. When she turned and found me still there I saw the new wave of fear wash through her quickly. She looked at me warily as I placed a towel by the tub along with the nightgown I'd left on the bed and walked back into the bedroom.

She eventually came into the bedroom, settling herself in the armchair furthest from where I was seated on the bed. A bowl of soup was sitting on the stand beside her chair but she made no move to take it.

**_You need to eat, Faith,_** I told her.

She said nothing and made no move toward the soup though I caught a few thoughts in part than ran through her mind, _can't trust him...why won't he leave me alone..._ she curled up tightly, refusing the soup.

"You have to eat, love," I said softly getting up and going to sit across from her in the other chair.

She shook her head violently.

"Faith..."

She buried her face in her knees, hugging them close to her chest, shaking her head again.

I had never felt so helpless as I did then. I had no clue what to do with myself. How to help her.

"Faith..."

"Faith, please," I heard another voice interrupt me; Marissa.

Faith's head snapped up at Marissa's voice and she stared as if she were seeing a ghost.

There was a drawn out pause "I'll leave you two," I said getting up and leaving. "I want that soup gone when I come back," I whispered to Marissa as I passed her. She nodded and I finally made an exit.

Marissa POV

She looked like death itself. She was thin in a sickly way different from her normally slim figure and her skin was pale. I couldn't imagine how she would have looked before her bath but though her hair had been nicely washed and was drying now, it lacked it's usual luster. And her eyes, when she'd looked up at me...she looked haunted and broken, with dark with circles beneath them.

"Faith?" I queried, "Why won't you eat?" There were tears coming to my eyes looking at her state.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are, Faith, please, don't do this to yourself," I pleaded as I picked up the bowl and held it out to her.

She turned away.

"Come on, Faith, I won't let you starve yourself."

"I'm not hungry."

"Take one sip of the soup and then tell me that again," I said in worried exasperation.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Leave me alone, Marissa."

"Faith, I'm your friend."

She looked up at me and I saw the challenge. _Are you really?_ her gaze seemed to say. I lowered my gaze and merely held out the bowl again, "please?". There was a long silence before she finally reached out and took the soup. She ate quietly and I tried to find something to help her. There was nothing. Nothing I could do. How was I supposed to avoid the elephant in the room? It was sitting right in front of me. She had long finished her soup and put the bowl on the table by her chair in front of the cozy fire. She met my eyes suddenly. The brokenness and pain coming from that gaze flooded over me and I felt as if I'd had the wind knocked out of me. Faith was gone. There was no joy, no spark of hope that had always accompanied the friend I'd had. If Faith was still in this shell that looked remotely like her she was buried deep. I held out my arms to her, feeling it was the only solace I could give. She suddenly flung herself from the chair and ran over to me; clinging to me and sobbing as I embraced her and pulled her onto the chair letting her cry into my shoulder. I was soon crying with her and murmuring words of comfort into her hair and rocking her fragile form gently. No real words were spoken I only gave her the comfort a friend can give. She'd finally cried all her tears but we still sat there unwilling to let the other go for fear of losing them forever. She finally fell asleep completely exhausted and I carried her over to the clean bed and tucked her in planting a motherly kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"How is she?" Eric asked when I came out, then took in my state. I still was frantically wiping my eyes of the lingering tears and I must have looked tired and careworn.

I could do nothing but shake my head, and draw in a shaky breath.

He was silent for a long time, "Will she ever come back?"

"I don't know, Eric, it's going to take a lot of healing."

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting! I know there still is no Faith POV but next chapter for sure! I'm going to be gone for a while so...sorry but next update is far off... :( but I promise I will update ASAP when I get back! Love you all!


End file.
